A Mark of a Keyblade Master's Unstable Heart
by Vixyfox
Summary: This is a sequal to Who Said the Keyblade Master Couldn't find Love? Sora beleived he would always be happy with Riku. But what happens when it's ruined? Will a certain mark reappear?
1. Chapter 1 The Story Continued

**_This is the Sequal to Who Said the Keyblade Master Coodn't find Love? Please read the first one before this one._**

* * *

Sora woke up suddenly. He looked over at the man beside him. It had been two years since they had claimed each other but now, Sora was begging to get suspicious about what Riku did at work. He had started to stay late a lot lately. He got up and grabbed his boxers, careful not to wake up Riku. He walked over to the window once he slipped on his boxers. His features had matured over the last two years. He still had that cute look about him but it was also very mature. He glanced over at the older boy as he stirred in his sleep. He didn't want Cloud to kill him if his suspicions were confirmed. He decided he would visit Riku one of the nights he stayed late. He wanted to make sure nothing was happening between anyone at the office. Sora's thought were interrupted by arms wrapping around his neck. "What's the matter?" the nineteen year old Riku asked. Sora shook his head and Riku said nothing more about it. Sora looked at the clock and sighed. "We both need to get dressed and go to work." Sora told him as he pulled away from his grip. He didn't even glance at Riku as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Sora closed the door behind him. He tossed his keys on the table beside him as he walked past. As he walked into the living room, the phone began to ring. He picked it up and, as expected, heard Riku's voice on the other line. "Hello?" he asked. "Uh, hey. I have to work late again tonight so I probably won't be in till eleven or so." Riku said. Sora sighed. "Fine. See you later." Sora said, hanging up before Riku could reply. He would go tonight. He grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him as he walked to his car. He hoped his suspicions weren't true. As he approached Riku's work office, he watched carefully for any signs of Riku. As he exited his car he saw a slight movement in Riku's office. He hurried his paces and walked in.

* * *

Sora knocked on Riku's locked door. There was whispering on the other side. "Riku?" Sora asked through the door. A long moment of silence came upon him before he started knocking louder on it. He finally got tired of knocking kicked the door open. What he saw confirmed all his suspicions. Riku was on his office couch with a blanket wrapped around him and a woman who he had seen around the office on his occasional visits. Sora rushed out the second his eyes had taken in the scene. He wasn't sure if Riku had tried to follow him or not. He just rushed off in his car, his wheels leaving tread marks in the parking lot. He couldn't tell Cloud about it but he needed to tell someone. He parked outside Goofy's and Donald's ship and hurriedly got out. He banged on the door of the ship and soon it was opened by a very sleepy looking Goofy. "Sora?" he asked as he saw new tears on his face.

* * *

Donald tapped his foot angrily. How could Riku have done this? He was the one who had gotten rid of the mark two years and now he wasn't content with Sora? Why the hell did he save him then? Sora wiped his eyes roughly before standing. "I need to go. I want to get my stuff and get out of Riku's hair before the week is over and I prefer to do it as soon as possible." Sora said before he walked out. Donald and Goofy just looked sadly after him as the door slammed shut. They knew it would be awhile before Sora was over the entire mess.

* * *

Sora was in the middle of packing his car up when Riku showed his face. "Sora, hold on! Please! We need to talk!" Riku said as he tried to stop Sora from placing all his stuff in the trunk. "About what? The fact that you've been cheating on me? Or maybe you don't want me to tell Cloud about this? Is that it? You don't want your pretty boy face to be beaten in? You're such a jerk! I can't believe that I ever liked you!" Sora said as he pushed around Riku and placed the last of his boxes into the trunk. He then turned and faced Riku. "I never want to speak to you again!" he said before slamming the trunk closed. He walked past him and got into his car and drove off, leaving an irritated and angry Riku behind. Soar felt the tears roll down his face as he drove farther away.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mark Shows Again

* * *

Sora was woken up by someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see blue eyes looking into his. He sat up with a startled cry. "Sora, did he really do that?" Cloud asked his younger brother. Sora looked at him before his gaze traveled over to Goofy and Donald standing by the door. "You told Cloud? Come on guys!" he said as he groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Sora! Tell me now! Don't get mad at them. I came over for a visit and saw your car outside. Now tell me!" Cloud said as he sat on the bed and looked directly into his eyes. Sora nodded slowly, not breaking contact with Cloud. Cloud stood up immediately and started to walk out. "Cloud! What are you going to do?" Sora said as he scrambled out of his bed and ran after him. "You remember my promise. If he ever hurt you he's dead. Now I need to go carry out my promise. It wasn't just to you but to him and if I don't carry it out he'll think I've gone easy on him." Cloud said not stopping. Sora panicked but didn't stop him. He suddenly calmed down. Riku deserved what was coming to him.

* * *

Sora sat up when he heard Cloud's footsteps board the ship. He looked at the door until Cloud finally entered. "Well?" he asked. "Let's just say he won't be going anywhere for awhile." Cloud said before he walked to the small kitchen. Sora couldn't help but be slightly worried about his ex-lover. He quickly shook his head rid of all thought of guilt or sadness. He wouldn't give in to the boy who cheated on him. He lay back down and rolled over on his side. He let sleep take him over for the moment. Later he went to the area where Cloud, Donald, and Goofy were sitting. Cloud looked over at him and motioned for him to sit down. "Sora, I think we need to move." Cloud said. Sora looked at him and frowned. "Nothing big. Just across the island." Cloud continued. Sora sat in thought before nodding slowly. This would be the best way to keep his thought from Riku. He knew it was true. He wouldn't dwell on the past.

* * *

It was a week after Cloud made the suggestion that he moved. Cloud would live with Sora for awhile until he figured Sora had officially gotten over Riku. They didn't have any trouble finding a house because of one of Cloud's friends. Sora flopped onto his bed that was just put in a couple of hours ago. "Are we done yet?" he asked. Cloud shook his head. "We can just move the rest of the stuff in tomorrow so we can rest for the rest of the night." He answered the tired Sora. Before long he heard a slight snoring and looked over at his younger brother. He smiled slightly. Sora was always so careless but when he was hurt emotionally it took him forever to get over it. Then something caught his attention. He bolted up and hurriedly went over to his brother's side. He carefully so as not to wake him rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. There it was. The mark of the heartless that ad almost killed him. And it wasn't the scar that was left. The outlining and everything was there. "Shit." He said under his breath. "How are we supposed to get rid of it this time? He doesn't have a love now!" he said quietly to himself. Sora rolled over in his sleep. This was a big problem.

* * *

Sora woke up at his usual time and got dressed quickly. His mind was on the events that had happened only a week ago. He shook his head and had the door halfway open when a voice stopped him. "Hello? Unpacking remember?" Cloud said as he came into sight. Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry but I got to go to work today. My boss wouldn't give me even two day off." He answered before he walked out and shut the door behind him. When he arrived at the arcade (it's where he works), he went to the back and greeted his friends who worked there. Wakka kept looking at his arm. "What's the matter Wakka?" Sora asked when he noticed this. "Hey dude! You still have that tattoo from two years back! I thought you got it removed." He said. "I did." Sora answered with a questioning look. "Then what's this?" he asked as he pulled up the sleeve to reveal the mark. Sora's eyes went wide when he saw this started to panic inwardly. What would he do? "How did that get there? It's not supposed to be there anymore!" Sora exclaimed. Wakka obviously thought it was a fake act. "Ya brother, like you didn't know that your hair is brown." Was what was responded. Sora looked at him. "No really!" he said. Wakka nodded but his disbelief showed on his face. "Whatever." He said before getting to work. Why was it there?

* * *

No comment. I just wanna know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3 Cloud Leaves for a Trip

* * *

Sora slammed the door and trudged into the room where Cloud was. "Did you know about this?" he asked in anger. "Since last night." Cloud said. Sora was only angered more by this comment. "Why didn't you tell me before I left this morning?" he said before walking over and sitting in a chair next to him. "I didn't think about it." Cloud said with a bored tone in his voice. Sora pouted and crossed his arms in a stance that everyone thought was so adorable. Cloud smiled slightly. You know you don't look serious when you do that right?" he asked. Sora immediately stopped and walked off to his room. Things would only get worse from here. Cloud switched off the television he wasn't really paying attention to walked over to Sora's door. "Sora, I'm going to get Chinese. Want to come?" Cloud asked. That got Sora out of his room and smiling. Cloud smirked.

* * *

Half a year later, Sora sat in his room finishing a paragraph he had been writing. He was trying to organize all the information on the heartless he had and see if he could figure out what the mark on his arm. H e pushed them to the side and walked out. "Cloud, when are you leaving?" he asked. "Why? You ready to get rid of me for a couple of months?" Cloud asked as he walked into the room with a bag hanging over his shoulder. "No, I just want to know so I can see if I have enough time to go out to eat and come back before you leave." Sora said. "I'm leaving now. Try not to mess up anything while I'm gone. This job is important." Cloud said as he walked over to his younger brother. Sora hugged him before his older brother left for the next three months. Sora sighed as the door closed. This was going to be the most boring months of his life. He soon decided after two minutes of boredom to go out to the mall or something. He didn't want to be stuck in the house all day.

* * *

As he sat at his table in a small fast food restaurant, he began to think over his information again. How was he going to get rid of it? That was the big question of the day. Actually, for the past few months. He looked up from his thoughts when a shadow passed landed on him. There Riku stood with his regular smirk as if nothing had ever happened between them. He glared at the older boy as he sat down. "I need to talk to you." He said before Sora could speak. "Go ahead. I have all day." Sora said with a snarl in his voice. Riku acted as if he didn't notice it, "Look, I'll get to the point. I didn't mean to do what I did and I'm sorry. I'm sure how I can explain it so that's all I can say for now." Riku said. Sora stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "That is all?" he asked. Riku shrugged nervously. Sora glared angrily at him again. "That's kind of sad. You know there's more to it than that. You think I can forgive you after what you've done? Oh, please!" Sora said. Riku could sense his anger rising by the second. "I said I'm sorry for cheating on you. What else do you want me to say?" Riku asked. Sora smirked. Riku was the helpless one this time. "I'll have to think about it." He said as he stood up. Riku followed suit and stayed behind him while he thought. "Would you quit following me!" Sora said as he twirled around to face him. His adorable features lessened the impact of the glare he was throwing his way. Riku looked at him. "Well, I need to know so I can't." he said. This was annoying. Sora growled but said nothing more. He stalked all the way back home and turned to face Riku again when he reached his door. "Sorry but you can't come in." he told Riku with a snarl. Riku smirked. If he knew Sora then he knew Sora couldn't stand being rude. "But it's common courtesy to invite guests in for something to drink." He said. Sora flinched. "Damn. Fine." He said as he pushed open the door.

* * *

Once inside, Riku looked around the house. It was a pretty good size compared to when they lived together. Sora threw his keys on the table by the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What now?" he asked, anger still apparent in his face and voice. "You're the host. You're supposed to decide." Riku said with another smirk. "Fine, just sit there and don't move a muscle." Sora said as he stood up and walked out. He came back with a bunch of papers and sat back down. "And don't say a thing." Sora commanded. "Aye aye sir." Riku said with a salute. A small smile crept onto Sora's face but was soon wiped away when Sora realized who was saluting him. He wouldn't give in. Yet he found it hard to concentrate on the information with Riku staring at him like he wanted to attack him. "What is it?" he asked finally. "Nothing." Riku replied. Once Sora's attention was on the paper again, Riku slowly inched closer to the younger boy. Sora looked up to see a pair of green eyes only inches from his face. He was startled by this and fell out of his chair, the chair falling on top of him. Riku laughed at his reaction. He would win this battle.

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda sucky. Tell me if you think diffrently. 


	4. Chapter 4 What Triggers the Mark

* * *

Sora glared at Riku from the floor. "That's not funny!" Sora said. "Get out!" he said when Riku continued laughing. Riku slowly stopped laughing and looked at the annoyed Sora who was pouting. "It's rude to kick out your guests." Riku said. Sora pouted even more and looked at the smirking Riku. "Don't even try that!" Sora said as he looked at him and began to get up. He brushed himself off and returned his glare to Riku. Riku shrugged. "What can I say? It was just too good a chance." Riku said. Sora crossed his arms and pouted even more. He loved annoying the adorable standing in front of him. It was so much fun. Sora picked his chair up and took his papers to the living room and sat down. Riku followed him and sat down. He slyly looked at the papers in Sora's hand. "The heartless? I thought defeated them for good." He said. Sora looked up at him. "Them yes, their mark no." Sora said. "What do you mean?" he asked. Sora sighed, irritated. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the mark there. Riku inspected it closely. He held Sora's arm and studied any difference from two years ago. "How did it come back?" he asked, still studying the mark carefully. Sora shrugged before going back to his papers.

* * *

Riku still held on to Sora's arm as Sora began to read his papers again. He didn't even notice the older boy hanging onto him. He scanned the paper again and again but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He sighed and looked over at his arm and realized Riku still held on. "Uh, Riku, could you let go now?" he asked. His anger at the older boy for his betral seemed to be put aside for the more important matter. Riku quickly pulled his hands away and looked away from him. He really was sorry he had made him go away from his life. He didn't know why he did it. He looked back at the younger boy whose attention had returned to his papers. Why was he here again? He couldn't remember why he insisted on coming here with Sora. He knew he was still in love with Sora but he knew he shouldn't do anything to get closer since he cheated on him. Sora looked up at the thoughtful face of Riku. He could tell there was worry in his face. "What's the matter?" he asked getting Riku's attention by poking him on the arm. Riku shook his head and glanced at him. "Nothing." He said with a slight smile. Sora looked at him questioningly before standing up and stretching, his shirt rising slightly to show the smallest bit of his skin. Riku stared at that spot until Sora turned and walked into the kitchen. Riku, unsure if he should follow him, stayed where he was.

* * *

Sora had to get away from Riku. His feelings were stirring up again and he didn't want them to. The only thing that could suppress them was Cloud and getting away from Riku. He was tired at looking at the papers over and over again. He set them down on the table and walked back to the living room and sat back down. Riku looked at the boy, his emotions clearly showing in his lustful eyes. Yet somehow he kept himself from doing anything rash. Sora turned on the television and sat there watching the screen careful not to even glance at Riku. Riku was bored and finally broke the silence. "Where's Cloud?" he asked. He hadn't seen him the entire time he was there. "He left for a three month trip today." Sora answered his eyes still on the screen. "Oh…" Riku answered. Sora leaned lazily back on the couch, his shirt riding up slightly to show skin. Sora didn't even try to pull it down. Riku's gaze stayed at that spot for a long moment before he realized his thoughts. Before he could stop himself, he had Sora pinned to the couch and their mouths glued together like when they first got together. Sora tried to protest at first but his feelings won the battle and he let Riku explore his mouth. Riku's tongue explored the familiar cave with much enthusiasm until he had to come up for air. He went back again within two seconds after their break. Sora couldn't help but moan under the heated kisses. This made Riku deepen the kisses and slowly began to move his hips. Sora moaned again and joined in on the movement. He couldn't help it. It had become a habit to him. Riku moved faster, causing Sora to buck and pry his hands from Riku's grip and fly up to his hair. Riku, feeling this movement, grabbed onto the back of Sora's hiked up shirt. He loved doing this. He made their movement rougher causing Sora to buck instantly in happiness along with a moan. Sora's tongue finally joined in Riku's in the action. But before they could get any further, Sora gasped in pain. His hands flew from Riku's hair to his arm where the mark was. Riku immediately stopped what he was doing and climbed off of Sora and pulled the sleeve up. There, he saw a unwanted and well recognized black color filling in the outline of Sora's mark. He was confused. Usually it was misery that triggered its growth but Sora wasn't in misery. Something different triggered it this time. Something he couldn't contain. Lust.

* * *

What cha think? 


	5. Chapter 5 Something Wrong With Riku

* * *

Sora lay in his bed. Riku stood over him with thought in his head. What would happen now that lust triggers the mark's growth? He sat down in a chair, his thought circling around one idea only, Would it turn him away from his true heart? Or will he keep his true heart but be controlled by a fake one? By darkness. He shook his head. Sora wouldn't allow himself to be controlled by darkness. He knew he wouldn't. But what if the darkness was more powerful than Sora? His heart was very strong but there is always a chance that darkness could take over. He sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't believe it. He looked over at the bed and watched Sora's chest rise and fall in a slow steady rhythm. It was then that Riku decided he wouldn't tell Sora his suspicions. He didn't want to make Sora sad. It was something he would have to discover on his own. Until then, Riku wouldn't try anything no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

Sora lifted his head and saw Riku sitting in a chair by his bed. He looked at the older boy who had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly and got up. He took his blanket and threw it over Riku careful not to wake him. He didn't know what had happened but he would figure it out once he thought about. He walked out and went to the kitchen where his papers lay there neglected. He picked them up and turned to the next space and picked up his pencil. He wrote what he remembered and set it down. He read it over and began to think. He was miserable that time so how could the mark have activated? Then a thought hit him. Lust. That was it. It had to be. Sora's face showed sadness that even he couldn't hide from anyone. He buried his face in his hands and sat like that for a while. Finally, he got up and walked over to the window. How would he handle this? This was the worst thing that could happen. Riku was over and now he had to keep from doing anything with him? He didn't know how he would get through it. He would have to though.

* * *

Leon stood up when he heard his phone ring. He walked over to it and picked it up lazily. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey, listen. There's something I need to talk to you about." Said a voice on the other line. "Riku? What about?" he asked. "It's Sora." Riku said. "Humph, Riku, you need to get over him. You cheated on him. He had a right to leave you. So stop obsessing over him." Leon said. "No, no! It's not that! It's the mark! It has appeared again." Riku told. Leon's eyes narrowed at the news. "The mark? How?" he asked. "I don't know. That's what I want to figure out." Riku replied. Leon sighed, irritation in his voice. "Fine, I'll be over right away. Sora's house I presume since he wouldn't ever go to your house after what happened." Leon said. "Humph." Was all he got as an answer. Leon smirked with a small laugh and hung up. He grabbed his keys and was out the door in minutes.

* * *

Riku answered the door since Sora was deep in thought at the table. Riku had guessed that Sora had figured out what triggered the growth of the mark and was trying to figure out how to stop it. Leon walked in grumpily with a slight glare at Riku. Riku pretended not to notice it and shut the door. "So what triggers the growth this time?" Leon asked. "How do you know something different triggers the growth?" he asked. "Well, I put two and two together. It appeared for a different cause this time so I figured it would be triggered by something different." Leon said as he walked into the kitchen. Sora glanced up and gave a quick smile before turning his attention back to his papers. Leon walked over to Sora's left side and rolled up the sleeve to look at the mark. "Lust right?" he asked. Riku shook his head yes. Leon stood up from his crouching position and looked over at Riku with a raised eyebrow. Riku only looked at him with glazed over eyes. Leon's eyes narrowed as he watched Riku start to sway. He ran to his side and caught him as he fell. Leon furrowed his brow as he caught him. Why was Riku being affected. Sora stood up and raced over to his side with confusion and worry on his face. What was wrong with him?

* * *

What cha' think? 


	6. Chapter 6 Going to Merlin

* * *

Sora stood over Riku with worry. He couldn't keep the feeling away from his thought. He still cared for Riku even after what he did. Riku stirred in his sleep. Sora furrowed his brow and glanced at Riku's arm. A spark lit in his mind and he immediately rolled Riku's sleeve up and there it was. The mark of the heartless. Yet it was white. The exact opposite of Sora's mark. "Leon, come here and look at this." He said. Leon entered and looked at the mark. His eyes glazed over as he went into deep thought. What did this mean? They weren't sure at all. Leon walked back out and called to Sora from the living room. "Sora, what's the number you can reach Cloud at?" he called. Sora walked over to him and pointed at a notepad by television. Leon took it from his hands and began dialing his number but before he could speck Sora pressed his finger to the receiver and made the phone hang up. Leon glared at him. "What was that for?" he asked. Sora had pleading eyes when he answered. "Please don't call him! If he finds out that Riku is over here then he'll kill him and then me for letting him in!" Sora said. Leon sighed and put the phone up. He massaged his forehead in annoyance before sighing. "Fine but you're going to be the one to explain everything to him." Leon said. Sora hesitantly nodded his head. He didn't really want to be the one to explain everything to him but he didn't want him to know just yet.

* * *

Riku woke with a headache. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. He recognized Sora's room in an instant and stood up. His headache grew bigger slightly as he did this. Riku fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He felt his arm where he felt pain. He looked at it and saw a white mark of the heartless. His eyes grew big when he saw this and he stood up again. He walked out into the hall and saw Sora and Leon sitting on the couch. He slowly made his way over to them and sat down. "Does it hurt?" Leon asked. Riku nodded slightly as not to make his headache bigger. They looked at him with furrowed brows, Sora's was hinted with worry for him. He felt responsible for the mark on Riku's arm. He didn't know what he could do. More importantly, what triggered it? Was it like Sora's or was it the opposite effect like the color. There was only one way to find out. Yet Sora was reluctant to try it because of his mark. He stood up and grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Riku asked. "Out." He answered as he looked at the ground. He closed the door behind him as he left two men in his living room.

* * *

Sora sat down on a bench by the park. What was he to do? He felt responsible for the mark and he didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless. He wanted to help him but he couldn't. What kind of keyblade master was he? He looked up at the stars that had just started to show themselves. They seemed to relax him. He sat back and watched as more stars appeared in the night sky. He remembered when he was sixteen and he had finally beaten the heartless. Did the mark mean they were back? He didn't know what he it meant but he wanted to find out. He stood up and walked to Merlin's office where he had started to do research on the heartless after not being able to remove the mark from Sora's arm. When he entered, Merlin looked up at him. "What is it? I'm busy." He said with a glare. Sora smiled slightly and walked over to the desk. "I want to know if you can figure something out for me." Sora said. "Like what?" he asked. "Why the mark reappeared." He said. Merlin immediately jumped up and pulled Sora's arm into his reach and began examining the mark. Sora rubbed his arm once Merlin allowed him to have it back. "I'll start working on it right away!" he exclaimed as he walked to the back of his office. He already knew about Riku's betral of Sora and didn't need to ask questions. "Come back tomorrow and I might have it." He yelled from the back. Sora sighed and exited the building with one last glance. He walked back to his house and entered it to meet two curious men. "What did Merlin say?" Leon asked. "How did you know I went to Merlin?" Sora asked as he took off his coat. "It's not hard to figure you out Sora. Besides, Merlin has gotten a lot of information on them since he started. He's the perfect person to ask." Leon replied. Sora sighed as he walked with them into the living room. "He said to come back tomorrow. He might have information tomorrow." Sora said as he sat down. The two older men nodded and left it at that. They would see tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry if it seems kinda suckish. Tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7 Donald Makes a Promise

* * *

Riku was shaken awake by Leon. He sat up on the couch and looked around him. It took him a minute before he remembered where he was. He looked up at Leon and Sora. Sora's attention was on the floor. Riku knew he felt bad about the mark on his arm. He got up letting the blanket fall to the ground. The three walked out of Sora's house and down the sidewalk. They wanted to know as soon as possible what it meant. They reached the building in no time at all. Riku looked at Sora as they entered. He still had that blank face but his eyes had this sad glint to them. He wished he wouldn't be like that. That was all he wanted. They entered the building to find Merlin at his desk reading over something. He looked up at them and immediately his gaze settled on Sora. Sora watched him before he spoke. "I think I have it figured out. If I remember correctly, the mark was triggered by misery before correct?" he asked. Sora nodded as the others watched him. "Then it disappeared when the exact opposite of that happened. Since Sora was in misery just a week ago, it triggered its appearance. I'm not sure how to get rid of it though."

* * *

Sora nodded at this information. "There's something else also." Sora said as he pulled Riku over to him. He lifted the sleeve to show Merlin the white mark on his arm. "That's probably there because he was the one who saved you and then caused you misery. I believe he has it because he deceived you. He saved then caused you misery on his own." Merlin said bitterly. Riku diverted his attention to the floor by his feet. Sora let go and looked over at Merlin. "We don't know what activates his though." He said. Riku glanced up as Merlin began to speak. "It would be the exact opposite of what triggers yours." He said without hesitation. "What triggers yours?" he asked. Sora looked at the floor. "Lust." He said in a barley audible voice. Merlin stared at him. He didn't even want to know how he had found that out. "I can't really tell you anything. It might be activated if his lust isn't fulfilled but that's all I can think of." Merlin said. They three nodded and left him alone. Sora began to think as they walked down the sidewalk. If he was going to die so was Riku.

* * *

Riku glanced over at Sora. He had gone into a thinking zone and wasn't exactly talking. He had been quiet a lot lately. This wasn't the Sora he knew. But it was his fault for cheating on him. He still couldn't remember why he had done that. He returned his attention to the path in front of him. They were heading towards Donald and Goofy's ship. Sora wanted to tell them about it so he could see if they could find anything about the heartless. Leon had also encouraged this because he felt the same way. He was itching for a journey or anything exciting. It had been so boring since they had defeated the heartless. Well, thought they beat the heartless. As they entered the ship, he glanced over at Sora again. Sora's eyes seemed to be glazed with a purple mist that made Riku stop walking as he studied it. Leon and Sora looked over at him, the mist disappearing from Sora's blue eyes. "What?" Leon asked. Riku shook his head. Maybe it was his imagination. "It's nothing. I'm just seeing things." Riku said as he walked ahead of them so he wouldn't be distracted by anything else. He felt Sora's eyes look at him curiously before looking ahead to see their two friends.

* * *

Donald glared at Riku as he passed him. He stopped Sora and let the other two enter the ship. "What's he doing here?" he asked with his arms crossed. "He has the mark also. But his is white." Sora said in a monotone voice. He didn't seem himself. Donald looked at him with worry in his eyes. He let Sora walk onto the ship to join the others. Something was wrong with him. He could tell easily. He glanced at Sora's arm and saw the mark. Instead of black, it was purple with a mixture of black. Something was different about this one. It certainly had different affects on Sora than the first one. He studied it closely but couldn't think of anything to explain it. He would find out. He was going to keep a close watch on him until he figured it out. That was a promise.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks...I had writers block. 


	8. Chapter 8 Lust is More Powerful

* * *

Sora stared off into space for the fifth time that day. Riku watched him with worried eyes. "Riku?" Leon said with a raised eyebrow. He looked over to him. He gave a sheepish smile and apologized for spacing out. "Okay, what's wrong? You never apologize for anything. Also, I can tell when you're staring at someone." Leon said with crossed arms. Riku's face curved into a frown. "Nothing. I'm just imagining things again." He said with one last glance at Sora. His eyes were misted over with purple again. "I don't think you can imagine the same thing over and over again, Riku. You certainly don't imagine things. Well, maybe not serious things anyway." Leon said. Riku smirked at the last comment. "Hey, I can imagine if I want." Riku said. Riku started to walk out of the room but Leon blocked his path. "I want you to tell me what it is that you keep seeing." Leon said with determined eyes. Riku sighed and looked over at Sora. Leon waited for an answer. Riku nodded and motioned for a different room away from Sora.

* * *

Leon leaned against the wall and waited for Riku to speak. Riku turned and faced him and sighed again. "Okay, what is it you keep seeing?" Leon asked when Riku didn't speak. Riku looked at him. "I keep thinking I see a purple aura in Sora's eyes. And I've noticed that his mark is black but it has a purple tint to it." Riku said. Leon looked at him as he thought. He nodded. "You're right. I didn't notice that until now but you're right." Leon said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. Riku watched him as he began thinking again. Leon glanced at him before he spoke. "What do you think it is?" he asked. Riku shrugged as Leon watched him. "My guess would be that it's heartless magic." Riku said. Leon's eyes widened a little. He faced Riku with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Riku, would you mind doing something?" Leon asked. Riku looked at him before shrugging. "Sure. What is it?" he answered.

* * *

Sora shook his head violently. Lately he had gone into trances. He would be inside a dark void but he couldn't control what was happening. He could see around him but there was nothing. He heard everything that was happening and could feel someone's presence but that was all. He couldn't control himself. Something was taking over him. He looked around after his vision cleared. He was alone in the room and sitting on the coach. He got up and started walking to his room when he noticed something. His hands were shaking. Though not of fear or anything like that. He couldn't figure it out. He looked back up when he heard a door open. He saw Riku and Leon standing there looking at him. Riku's brow furrowed when he saw Sora shaking. "What's the matter?" he asked. Leon looked at him before speaking. "Riku, why don't you help him to his room?" Leon said before he walked off. Riku nodded and gently took Sora's elbow and began guiding him to his room. Sora's eyes were blue again and Riku sensed that Sora was afraid. Once Sora was sitting on his bed, Riku looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. "What are you so worked up about?" he asked. "I don't know." Sora said as his shaking lessoned a little. "You need me to protect you?" Riku asked with a smirk. Sora pouted, his lower lip jetting out making him look adorable. "Now, stop acting like a child. You're eighteen." Riku said. "So, you act like an over egger sex fiend and you're nineteen." Sora said, his lip jetting out more as he crossed his arms and tried to glare at Riku. Riku laughed. "That's okay." He said with an amused look on his face. Sora only pouted more before his response. "Why is that?" he asked. "Because I'm older and stronger than you." Riku said. Sora's glare became slightly more effective but not enough to scare anyone. Riku laughed as Sora tried to glare. He walked over to him with a sly look in his eyes. Sora recognized that look and immediately stopped pouting. "Riku! No, don't you try anything!" Sora said as Riku came closer. "Try what? Who said I was going to try anything?" he asked as he pinned Sora down to his bed and glued his mouth to his. When he came up, they were panting but Sora managed to mutter a small that before Riku attacked his mouth again. He nipped at Sora lip causing Sora to gasp in surprise. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue in. Sora moaned as Riku did this. Riku smirked into the kiss and deepened it while beginning to move his hips slowly. Sora caught on and began moving his hips along. This signaled for Riku to go faster now that his partner was becoming active. Sora ripped his arms out from under Riku's grip and constricted them to his hair. Riku grabbed onto Sora's ass and began moving his hips faster and more violently. Sora responded with a buck and arched his back. Riku's kisses began down Sora's neck as Sora bucked again when he kissed a sensitive spot. Riku moved back up to Sora's mouth, Sora's tongue active this time. Somehow, Riku found himself shirtless. He took this as a sign to remove Sora's and grabbed onto his ass again. They didn't care about the time or the marks as the night moved along.

* * *

Uh...no comment. What cha' think? 


	9. Chapter 9 Cloud Takes Sora Away

* * *

Sora woke up with a start. He was sweating. He looked beside him and realized why. He carefully got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers. He glanced over at Riku. Something caught his attention. He took a longer look at him and realized what it was. Riku's mark was missing. "That bastard. He used me to get his mark off. I'm such a dumb ass for falling for it." He said under his breath. He picked up his clothes and put them on. He closed the door quietly behind him a he left. He wouldn't go down like that. He realized he didn't check his body for wear the mark had grown. He went to his bathroom and checked. It had grown onto his chest now. His brow furrowed when he saw this, his eyes grew clouded with a purple haze. Yet this time, he knew what was happening. He let the haze cover his eyes and he walked out. His hand flew to his head as he walked. A headache had come over him as the haze settled in his eyes like a fog. He stopped and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to him. He didn't feel well now. Suddenly, a sharp pain came over him. He cried out as he fell to his knees. Leon came around the corner and saw him. He ripped Sora's shirt off in time to see the mark spreading to his other arm. He cursed under his breath and picked Sora up and rushed him over to the couch. It stopped spreading as Leon set him down. Sora's entire upper half was taken over by the mark. Why did it do this after the experience? Wasn't it supposed to spread during it? He looked up to see Riku in only his boxer and noticed that his mark was gone.

* * *

Sora sat up. He felt different. He looked down to see his entire upper half black with a tint of purple. On his chest was the mark as well as on his arms. His hands were shaking again. This time of fear. He looked over to the mirror on the wall across from the couch. What he saw surprised him. Hi entire head was black. Only his eyes were a different color. Yet they were red. He was frightened. What was happening to him? He stood up and went to the mirror so he could have a closer look. As his hand traced the outline of his face, someone was standing in the doorway. He turned around and wasn't pleased to see who it was. "C-cloud? What are you doing home so early?" Sora asked. Cloud's narrowed eyes only showed furry and a tiny hint of worry. Cloud uncrossed his arms and walked forward toward Sora. He stopped right in front of him and took his chin in his hand. He made Sora look at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this shit? Damn it Sora! I don't care when you fill your lust but not when it triggers the mark's growth and especially when it's with that bastard!" Cloud said with angry eyes. Sora's gaze was at his feet. "Look at me Sora." He said. Sora obeyed his command. "Why?" he asked again. "I'm sorry!" Sora said as he pushed Cloud's hand away and hugged him. Cloud, surprised by his actions, hugged back. "It was a mistake! He used me to get rid of his mark! Now I have to pay for my actions and look what I get!" Sora said into Cloud's shirt, tears making it wet. Cloud's grip tightened when he heard him say Riku used him. "Don't worry; we'll get rid of it soon. We just need to get away from the problem." He said. Sora pulled away and looked at his brother with wet and curious eyes. "You mean go away until the mark is gone?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded and Sora looked down.

* * *

Riku stared at the floor. His mark was, it was true, but so was Sora. He had made Sora think he used him to remove his mark. He hated this. He hated how could be so stupid. He hated hoe Sora couldn't tell when he really loved him. He hated how he made Sora feel that way. He hated how he felt responsible for making him that way. He hated everything. Leon watched him as he thought of things he hated. "Are you going to sit there and blame yourself all day or do something about it?" he asked, bored of watching him. "What can I do? The last time I listened to you, I made Sora go away." He said with a sneer. "But it is better this way. That way he can figure out a way to get rid of his mark since yours is gone. Ever think about that? That's why I asked you to do that." He replied with an equal sneer. Riku stared at him in anger. "How did you know the mark would go away?" he asked. "I didn't. I just had a hunch." He said. He went on a hunch? Riku had to admit it worked but what if it hadn't?

* * *

Um...you like it? 


	10. Chapter 10 They Come Back

* * *

Sora smiled at Cloud yet he couldn't see it. The mark had grown top his face and upper body. Cloud looked at his younger brother as he sat in the living room of an apartment they had rented. He was going to keep Riku away at all costs. He would even kill him if it resorted to that. Cloud watched his younger brother as he fell asleep. He had to thank Leon partly for helping him with his plan. It hurt him to make Sora go through pain but it was the only way to make Sora want to stay away from the boy. He watched as Sora's chest fell then rose in a fitful sleep. It had been a couple of weeks and they were getting no results. Hopefully it would go away soon and they could go back. Yet Cloud was unsure of if he really wanted to go back to where it could all start again. He stood up quietly and walked the kitchen for his keys. He was going to meet Leon at a local bar for information.

* * *

When he entered the bar he immediately spotted the brunette. He sat across from him at one of the many tables. "Anything about Riku's mark?" he asked a little after he sat down. "It hasn't appeared since that night. What about Sora?" he asked. "Nothings happened. He still is black on his entire top half. I'm about to give up. There's nothing that can cure it." Cloud answered. Leon looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We can't give up just yet. We have to try something else. Maybe taking him away was the wrong thing to do. Maybe he has to be by the one he has lust for but not allow him to fulfill it." Leon said as he watched Cloud's reaction to his words. Cloud sighed and gave him a menacing look. Finally he nodded with a sigh. "I guess we can try it. But if he gives into it I'm allowed to kill Riku." Cloud said. Leon hesitated before nodding in agreement. "I will bring him back tomorrow." He said before getting up and walking out. He really didn't want to do this.

* * *

Sora sat up when he heard keys being put into the lock from the outside of the door. Cloud walked in and closed the door behind. He looked annoyed. "Hurry up and pack your bags. We're going back in the morning." Cloud said in a gruff voice. Sora obeyed without asking a single question. It didn't take him long before he was done. He sat back down on the couch and watched as Cloud set his bag down by the door. He wanted to ask Cloud about the reason for leaving but he knew better. Cloud looked over at his brother. It made him sad whenever he saw the black face with red eyes like a heartless. It reminded him of the battles against them. He sometimes even got thought of killing him before he remembered he was his brother and not some heartless. Cloud saw the question in his younger brother's red eyes. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Fine, I'll tell you why we're going back tomorrow. We're going to try something different. The only thing is that you can't give into your lust urges ok?" he asked. Sora nodded quickly. He looked down at his feet and furrowed his brow. He hoped he wouldn't give in. Riku was really hard to say no to. He wasn't sure he could do it.

* * *

Riku looked at Leon as he explained some simple rules for him for when Sora came back. He understood the rules perfectly and was tired of Leon making sure he knew them as if he was his father. "I get it Leon. Don't try anything or else Cloud'll kill me. I know so stop repeating it." Riku said in a bored voice. Leon stopped speaking and looked at Riku with anger in his eyes. "You better do those things or else I'm not going to try and protect you when Cloud gets angry." Leon said. "I can take him." Riku said. "Don't you even try it Riku or I'll kill you myself." Leon said as he stood up. Riku waved a hand to signal he understood and watched him as he walked to the door. He wasn't very happy. This wasn't going to be easy. Two boys who couldn't resist each other no matter what the situation living in the same house with restricted rules about their lust? He had never heard of such a thing. But then again, he had never heard of the marks being able to take over a human who heart was as strong as the seven princesses' of heart put together. He sighed as he heard the door open and two people enter their house for the first time in weeks. He thought about how hard it was going to be as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

Um...what do you think? Bad, good? 


	11. Chapter 11 Controling their feelings

* * *

Riku watched as Cloud and Sora entered the kitchen. He saw a flicker of emotion enter Sora's eyes before they showed nothing. He thought it was anger. He looked down at the table he was sitting at and didn't look back up till the pair had left to go to their rooms. He stood up and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He tried to place all his attention on the program on television but his eyes kept wandering over to the doorway. Soon, Cloud, Sora, and Leon came in and sat down with him. Sora sat farthest away from Riku but Riku noticed that his eyes kept glancing over to him. This really was going to be hard to do. Cloud caught the looks between the two boys and gave one of the fiercest glares that Riku had ever seen. It sent a shiver down his back and he kept his attention away from the boy. He thought he caught a look that passed between Cloud and Leon before both men stood up and left them by themselves. Riku's brow furrowed at the question of why they left them alone when they knew how they felt about each other. He let his eyes glance at Sora who was trying his best not to let emotions take him.

* * *

Leon leaned against the wall and watched as Cloud glanced into the living room. "Why are we doing this again?" Leon asked. Cloud looked at him. "To see if they'll actually listen to us. Maybe the mark will go away soon." He said. "Besides, you've noticed how they keep glancing at each other. If they control themselves then we might get results." Cloud said as he leaned against the wall opposite of Leon. Leon watched him as he glanced again at the pair. He pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder and walked over beside Cloud. "Don't you ever get tired of this? I think we should just go to Merlin and get it all done and over with." Leon said as he continued to watch Cloud. Cloud turned his blue eyes toward him. "Merlin would do all these tests that could end up hurting Sora. I won't let him do that. Besides, he's a crazy old bat." He said still facing him. Leon looked at him before smiling. "You're right about that. But that still doesn't mean we shouldn't get better help." He said. Cloud narrowed his eyes. "We've dealt with this before so we can deal with it again. We've probably got the most experience with the heartless." He said. "Yeah but this time it's different. Riku can't save Sora this time. He can hurt him this time. You really want to take that chance?" he asked. Cloud was silent but his eyes were shouting with anger at Leon's logic. Cloud walked up closer to him and was in his face before he spoke again. "I'm only trying to help my little brother. That's it." He said. Leon smiled before surprising Cloud by pressing his mouth to Cloud's. Cloud tried to pull away but Leon had somehow pinned him to the wall. When Leon finally pulled away Cloud was panting.

* * *

"You've been hanging out too much with Riku." he said. Leon smirked. "You're the one who left me here alone with him while you went with Sora." He said. "So does this mean you and Riku are going to hook up anytime soon?" Cloud asked. Leon laughed. "No. It's apparent he loves Sora and besides, I'm not interested in him." He said. He glued their mouths together to prove his point. Their tongues became active, Cloud no longer resisting but becoming active. Leon started pressing Cloud against the wall with his body instead of his hands. Cloud grabbed onto Leon's hair as Leon grabbed onto Cloud's. They started moving their hips slowly. Leon deepened the kisses. He slowly started moving them both towards Cloud's room without him noticing. He started moving their hips faster making Cloud buck. He stopped for a minute to pull Cloud into his room and close the door. They completely forgot about the two boys still in the living room.

* * *

Riku glanced at Sora for the millionth time. He could tell Sora was trying hard not to look at him. He looked down at his feet and tried to make conversation. "So, uh, what's been happening?" he asked. He kept his attention down at his feet. He felt that question was really stupid to ask. "Um, nothing, I guess." Sora answered just as dumbly. Riku thought for a minute before speaking again. "You, um, okay?" he asked. Sora mumbled a small fine before allowing the silence to settle again. Sora started laughing quietly. Riku looked up at him. "What's so funny?'' he asked. "How serious we're being. We're not usually like this. We're getting all stiff and junk just because of some mark!" he said as his laughter grew. Riku started laughing too. They really weren't acting like themselves. Riku stood up and walked over to Sora. Sora looked up at him with his red eyes. Riku still hadn't gotten used to them. Hopefully he wouldn't have to. "Yes?" Sora asked, laughter still ringing in his voice. Riku smiled at him before speaking. "I'm sorry." He said. Sora slowly stopped laughing and looked back up at him. "For what?" he asked. "For making your mark grow. And for making you feel like I used you just to get my mark off." He said now looking at the floor. Sora smiled an amused smile at him. "It's ok. I wanted to do it anyway. And I should have realized you did that out of love instead of evil purposes." He said. "You wanted your mark to grow?" Riku asked with a stupid look on his face. "No!" Sora said as he hit Riku on the side of the head. The two boys began laughing again. "But it will take a while for my trust to be regained." He said. Riku nodded. He knew what was needed.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than usual to send in this chapter. I had writer's block but while I was watching the Soccer Fifa World Cup I got inspiration. Wierd isn't it? 


	12. Chapter 12 Sora and Riku Talk

* * *

Sora finally started to wonder where Cloud and Leon were. It had been two hours since they left. Not that he wasn't having a good time talking with Riku, it was just that it was unusual for Cloud to be gone that long without telling him where he was going. Riku noticed the thoughtful look in his friends red eyes. "What? You worried about Cloud and Leon?" he asked. Sora looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry. They'll be back soon. Or they might not have left yet." He said. Sora's eyes showed question and Riku smiled slyly. "Sex Sora. Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed that Leon liked Cloud?" he asked. Sora shook his head. "You've know Leon longer than I have so of course it's apparent to you." Sora said. "My whole life. When he sets his goals on something he gets it. I know." He said. "Well, I guess you should." Sora answered with a smile. "Cloud never really ever liked anyone before. He was always worrying about me." Sora said as he looked at the ground. "Hey, be happy for him. He needs to experience lust. Just because he's always worrying about you doesn't mean he can't have sex." Riku said. "I know that!" Sora said. "I just never really thought about what he gave up to watch over me. I'm eighteen now and he still treats me like a little kid." Sora said. "Have you ever realized how you act?" he asked. "Yes I ha- hey!" he said as he caught onto what Riku was saying. Riku laughed at him. Sora only glared at him and started to pout. Even if it was hard to distinguish any features on Sora's top half because of the mark's growth, Riku could still see the cute and adorable effects of his pout. He smiled slightly. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He said. Sora slowly stopped pouting and began to smile. "It is true though." He said with a laugh. "Then why'd you get so worked up?" he asked. "I just wanted to hear you apologize." Sora said in a childish voice. Riku laughed and lightly hit Sora's head.

* * *

Cloud straightened his clothes before he and Leon walked out of the room. "Come on, it's not like we're going anywhere important and I think that Sora and Riku can figure out what's been going on." Leon said. Cloud stopped what he was doing. Leon laughed at the face Cloud made before he walked out of the room with Cloud following. They entered the living to find the two boys talking about the latest car models that Riku had found out about on the computer. Cloud was relieved to see that nothing had happened while they were…having fun. Sora waved at his brother and made room for him on the couch. Cloud gladly sat down and looked at his younger brother. He could see happiness in his eyes. Leon motioned for Riku to follow him into the kitchen so Cloud could talk with his younger brother. Riku obeyed without any hesitation.

* * *

"So, Sora, did anything happen?" he asked just to make sure. "Of course not! You told me not to and I know that the mark will grow if I did." He answered with a smile even if it wasn't visible. Cloud could tell he was smiling by his red eyes. Just because his eyes were now red didn't mean that they didn't show emotions. Cloud smiled back at him. "You have fun with Leon?" Sora asked, startling Cloud. Sora took this as a yes and smiled again with laughter at his brother's reaction. Cloud lightly hit his brother on the side of his head. "That is none of your business." He said with a slight laugh. Sora didn't answer him. He didn't need to. "What did you tell him?" he asked. "That it would take a while for my trust to be regained. I'm waiting for the mark to go away before that happens." Sora said. "That's kinda evil, don't you think? That's my brother." He said jokingly. He stopped when he noticed a look in Sora's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. A look of evil. As if the mark was trying to take over his mind with evil thought. Cloud became worried the second he saw the look. Sora shook his head and looked at Cloud. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing." He said as Sora looked at him questioningly. Sora tossed the subject out of his mind and smiled again. Cloud felt something wrong.

* * *

What'cha think? I'm looking for more opinions so I can see if there are any questions I could answer in the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13 Sora's Evil is Brought Out

* * *

Cloud watched Sora as he talked with Riku. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with him since he saw that glint of evil in his red eyes. Sora looked happy enough but there was something under his eyes that only his brother could see. Sora looked over at Cloud and waved, Cloud waved back with a fake smile that seemed to be good enough for his brother. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the glint again. Something defiantly was wrong. Leon called Cloud over into the kitchen to speak. "What is it? You keep giving Sora the death glare in your eyes." Leon said. Cloud was surprised that Leon noticed it. "I keep seeing something in Sora's eyes that isn't him. Something's wrong with him." Cloud answered as he glanced back at the two younger boys. "Like what?" Leon asked. "I don't know. Something like evil I guess. He just doesn't seem the same in his eyes." He said. Leon walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out sooner or later." He said before leaning in and kissing him passionately. When he pulled back and started to walk away, Cloud grabbed onto his wrist. "Damn you." He said before he pulled him back to him. Leon smirked at how much of an impression he had left. He didn't argue or complain as Cloud was the one to pull him into a kiss.

* * *

Sora looked over his shoulder to realize Cloud was gone. "Cloud?" he asked as he turned around. Riku sighed. "Can't they give it a rest?" he asked. Sora looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, hush! We were like that when we first got together." He said. Riku looked up at him. "Obliviously you don't know Leon. They'll keep at it until they fall off." Riku said. "Who falls off?" Sora asked. "Both of their…never mind." He said. Sora looked at him dumbly before his eyes got wide. "Oh...Those!" he said. Riku gave him an amused look. Sora smiled sheepishly. Riku gave a small laugh before hitting his head lightly. "Hey!" he said. "It's your fault for being so stupid." Riku said. "Actually, it's your fault for distracting me during study time." Sora accused playfully. "Hey, I can't help it that I'm so damn sexy." Riku replied as he trailed a finger down his chest seductively. Sora stared at the invisible line that was left. "Sora?" he asked as a purple mist filled Sora's eyes and he started to space out. Riku snapped his finger and Sora came back to reality. Sora looked at him with evil in his eyes. "Uh, Sora? What's the matter? Why are you looking at me that way?" Riku started his string of questions. Sora didn't answer but instead started walking closer and closer to Riku. Riku started to back up as Sora became only inches away from him. "Sora? Stop, what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this." Riku said as his back hit the wall. Sora only smirked before pinning Riku's arms to the wall. He seemed stronger than before. He struggled underneath Sora. Sora only smirked at this, his eyes showing evil thoughts. He glued his mouth to Riku's and wouldn't come up until both their faces began to go purple. Riku tried struggling again but only ended up with Sora's body pinning his against the wall. He found Sora's mouth on his again, pressing roughly and hard. It started to bruise Riku's lips. He tried pulling back but the wall kept him at bay. Sora felt him try to resist and pressed harder. When he came back up he spoke. "There's no use trying to resist. I know you want to and this is my revenge." Sora said. Riku glared at him. "For what?" he asked, a growl in his voice. "For causing me pain." He answered before kissing him again, his tongue going into action. He started moving his hips roughly causing Riku to gasp under the kiss. He bucked under Sora causing Sora to press harder and move his hips faster. Riku wanted this but not with Sora acting strange. Sora somehow had gotten Riku's shirt off and now was working on his pants. Riku freed his hands and grabbed Sora's. "We can't." he growled in a dangerous voice. Sora smirked evilly. "Sure we can, you're the only one stopping us." He said. Riku maneuvered himself out from under Sora and now was behind him. "Stop it! You're not you!" he basically shouted as he pulled his shirt back on. Sora smiled. "Heh. We didn't need to go all the way anyway. I got what I needed." Sora said. Riku looked at him dumbly. He looked Sora up and down and noticed something was different. Then he realized it. The mark had completely taken over Sora. This was not good.

* * *

I know the second paragraph is long. I guess I just got carried away. 


	14. Chapter 14 Getting Ready for Battle

* * *

Sora smirked at Riku's face as he realized what had happened. Cloud and Leon came rushing in and saw Riku's face. "What happened?" Cloud asked in anger. Sora glanced at him before holding his arm up in the air and chanting something in another language. A dark ball appeared and started to absorb Sora. Cloud saw this and rushed forward to stop him. In a last chance he lunged for him but only fell to the floor as Sora disappeared laughing evilly. "Damn it! Damn it to Hell!" Cloud yelled as he hit the floor with his fist in anger. He glared at Riku out of the corner of his eye. Riku winced at this. Cloud stood up, brushing himself off. "What happened!" he asked. "Sora just started to molest me but when I stopped him it was too late." Riku said. "Shit! How are we going to find him?" he asked with anger rising in his eyes and voice. Riku looked at the ground in guilt. "We need to think about where a heartless would go to regenerate his power." Leon said as he leaned against the wall. Cloud immediately started thinking about it. Riku tried to remember where they went last time to stop the heartless. "Hallow Bastion." Riku said.

* * *

Donald awoke with a jolt. Immediately he heard pounding on the door of the ship. He hurriedly answered it to find Cloud, Riku, and Leon standing before him. "We need to go to Hallow Bastion right away." Cloud said as he rushed past him onto the ship. He closed the door after them and went to get Goofy up. He found Goofy already up and ready to fly. "How'd you know?" he asked. "I didn't. What do I not know?" he asked in confusion. "Everything. I mean, we're flying to Hallow Bastion right away." He answered. Goofy saluted before rushing off to the controls to start the ship. Donald was ready quickly and soon they were off. "Why are we going to Hallow Bastion again?" Goofy asked once they were on their way. "We think Sora has gone there. The mark has completely taken over Sora. We need to find him right away and somehow get rid of it." Cloud answered, worry apparent on his face. Leon went and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We'll find him. Don't worry." He said. Cloud gave a half hearted smile. Riku said nothing as their flight continued. No matter what he would help Sora return back to normal.

* * *

Sora smirked to himself as he watched a tiny ship sail over a 3-d map he had conjured. They were coming after him. How stupid of them. All he had to was send a bunch of heartless to distract him while he conjured more and more. He could even cast certain spells to make them come to his side. But who wanted such weak hearted fools on their side any way? He laughed as he waved a hand over the map making it disappear. He walked over to a chair in the room and sat down. All he had to do now was think of what his plan was going to be. He wanted the "welcome party" to be perfect for his guests. He looked at his arm where the mark had first started. It was glowing blood red with a purple mist floating around it. He could duplicate the mark and put it on the others so he could get them out of his hair. It would be good and he could just command them to go suicide. He laughed at this. He defiantly wanted them at his mercy. He stood up and called forth two heartless and sent them to greet their guests early. It would wear them down so they wouldn't have as much energy when they faced him. Part one, make them an easier target. Taken care of now.

* * *

Cloud woke up with a jolt as he heard a swift swooshing noise near him. He stood up and got his sword ready. There it was. The heartless appeared before him. It appeared to be a regular heartless but something was different about this one. He narrowed his eyes as it stood there looking at him. Waiting. He finally attacked and immediately regretted it when the heartless sent something his way. He couldn't move. Then he started to feel weak. He was being drained of energy. A yellow light began to shine in the heartless and turned into a yellow ball. The heartless disappeared with it, leaving a collapsed Cloud behind, weak as ever.

* * *

Um...what do you think? 


	15. Chapter 15 Understanding Each Other

* * *

Cloud slowly got to his feet, using the wall as support. All his energy was gone. He began to walk, still using the wall. Finally, he got out to the hall and began to make his way back to the control center. After it seemed like forever, he made it there and found Riku and Leon lying face down with Donald and Goofy over them. Donald looked up as he entered. "You too! What happened to you guys?" he asked. Cloud couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to the floor by his friends. "Cloud!" Donald shouted when he saw this. When Cloud finally awoke, he found he was in a bed. He tried sitting up but his muscles wouldn't move. He turned his head and saw Donald sitting in a chair by the desk in the room. "Donald?" he asked weakly. He frowned. Donald looked at him before speaking. "I need you to tell me what happened. Riku and Leon are still out of it." He said after he realized Cloud was awake. Cloud sighed. He didn't know if he had the energy to speak. Donald realized this and decided to wait a while before Cloud could answer. "Tell me later. I need to check where we are." He said before walking out. As he left, Cloud began to wonder what exactly had happened. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Sora turned his head as he heard the two heartless appear behind him. He turned to see each one had done their job well. He held out his hand for the yellow orbs that each one held. They handed them over and disappeared into the shadows. Sora smirked as he held the three orbs of energy that the heartless had stolen from his three comrades. They began to glow brightly and were absorbed into Sora. He would let them have it back anytime soon. Not until he placed marks of their own on them. He felt the energy immediately spread through his body. He laughed slightly with a smirk as he felt this. He felt powerful. Almost as powerful when the entire energy of the mark took him over but the energy wasn't enough to meet that standard. He allowed his hand to release from the fist he had balled it up into. He looked back up at the 3-d map he had been watching earlier before the heartless had come back. Their ship was closer and would soon arrive at the destination. Perfect. With the three most powerful people weak they wouldn't be able to defeat the army of heartless he had prepared. He heard more heartless appear. He turned and faced them. They came forth and waited fro instruction from him. He thought for a moment before he found what he wanted them to do. "When our guests arrive, make sure they follow you to me. That's when we can activate the spell." He told them. They nodded and disappeared again.

* * *

Goofy and Donald landed the ship and went back to check on Cloud, Riku, and Leon. All three were awake with weapons in hand. They acted as if nothing had happened to them but their eyes showed how weak they were. Yet Donald and Goofy didn't notice this when they set off for the castle. As they neared it, three heartless appeared. Cloud recognized one. "That's the one that took my energy!" he said before he took off after it, Leon and Riku following him. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before trailing behind them. They chased them down many hallways before Cloud stopped, puffing for air. He was just remembering that his energy was taken from him and it was taken its effect on him. Leon and Riku had done the same while Donald and Goofy looked at each other in wonder. "Are you guys all right?" Goofy asked in concern. The three immediately stood up straight and nodded but their eyes said deferent. "You're not well enough to take them on. Go back to the ship. You'll be killed if you fight like that." Donald told them as he pointed toward the ship. "No way. Sora is my brother and I'm supposed to protect him no matter what condition I'm in. So I'm going. That's that." Loud said, the weakness in his eyes being replaced with furry and determination. "Cloud, just because you're his brother doesn't mean that you should give up your life! I deserve to be killed so I'll go. It's my fault the mark reappeared and it's going to be me that gets rid of it." Riku said lowering his eyes. The others looked at him in awe. They had never heard his voice so commanding and sorry at the same time. Cloud's eyes changed to understanding. He finally started to trust Riku. He finally started to respect him. "Riku, I do what I must. I understand now how you feel about Sora but I need to help him. Not because I'm his brother but because he needs me. If we're going to save him, we're going to do this together. What about you Leon?" he asked as Riku took in what Cloud had said. He smiled slightly. "Hey, I'm sticking with you." He said. Cloud nodded and started to walk down the halls, going slow and steady in hope that his energy would be restored as he walked. The thoughts of saving Sora gave the group more strength than usual but their energy was still gone. 'We will save him even without our energy.' Cloud thought to himself as they continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Finally! Cloud starts to understand Riku's intentions and feelings for Sora! Whoot! 


	16. Chapter 16 Back to Normal, or is it?

* * *

Sora smirked to himself as he heard footsteps near the door. They door slowly opened revealing his guests that e had been waiting for for awhile. They entered and saw him standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and mouth curved into a smile on his face. They stood at the door before speaking. "You've finally arrived, have you?" Sora asked as he began to walk forward. They got into fighting stance as he came closer. "Now, now, already?" he asked. "Fine then, have it your way." He said as he gestured his hand. Immediately, an army of heartless appeared, surrounding Sora so that they couldn't get to him right away. They started attacking almost as soon as they came, causing the five to stumble back in surprise. Sora only laughed at this as he watched them fight. Cloud, Riku, and Leon were struggling to use as little energy as possible. The heartless slowly started to work Cloud, Riku, and Leon away from the other two and towards Sora. They didn't notice this until Sora threw an attack only feet from them. That was it. All their energy was gone. They lay on the ground, trying to get up but failing. Sora took the chance to activate the spell.

* * *

They lay on the ground as a circle appeared around them, the mark in the center where they lay. "No, Sora! Don't do this!" Cloud yelled out as he tried to get up again. Sora only laughed at him. Cloud somehow got into the sitting position and looked at Sora. "Stop it now! You can't do this! I know the old Sora is in there!" he yelled at his younger brother. Sora glared at him and began to speak. "He's long gone. His heart was too weak for the power of darkness that has slowly been taking him over since he born. Just because he is the keyblade master doesn't mean he sis safe from the darkness's grip." He said before continuing the spell. "He's still in there! I know it! I saw a small glimpse of him in his eyes when you were completing the mark using me! I know he's in there. It may have been small but it's there!" Riku said as he put himself in the sitting position. Sora snarled at him before focusing on the spell again. The circle began to shine brighter. Riku wouldn't let it end this way. He took every ounce of energy he had left, stood up, and pounced at Sora knocking him to the floor, Riku falling on top of him. The spell ceased and disappeared, Sora fainting along with it.

* * *

Sora woke up in a bed. He felt comfortable. "Sora?" asked a voice. He recognized it. "Riku?" he asked as he opened his eyes. Riku was looking into a pair of blue eyes. He smiled at him before speaking again. "You're back to normal Sora! Thank god!" Riku said as he leaned on the bed. Sora gave him a questioning look before he sat up. "What do you mean? I haven't changed at all!" he said. "What are you talking about?" Riku asked. "What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean!" Sora answered.

* * *

"Don't you remember the mark taking you over?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora. "No. All I remember is floating in a dark void. It was scary. I couldn't hear a thing like I usually could when that happened. It was really weird." Sora said as his eyes fogged up with the memories of the void. Riku watched him before he snapped his fingers causing Sora to look at him. "Sorry." He said. Riku smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry. Hey, you feel okay?" he asked. Sora nodded and smiled. "Why?" he asked. "No reason. I was just making sure." He answered before turning and walking out. "He's awake." He told Cloud as he passed him. Cloud immediately stood up and walked to Sora's room. Sora waved at him as soon as he entered, his blue eyes meeting Cloud's. Cloud relaxed when he recognized the happy, over eager Sora. He returned the smile and sat down next to Sora's bed and was ready to speak when Sora spoke first. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm not sure what I did but I know it was bad. I couldn't control myself. I didn't even have a clue to what I was doing. All I know was that I was trapped in a dark void while the darkness of my heart took over." Sora said as his face showed sadness. He looked down at the blanket covering his body as he waited for Cloud's answer. He glanced up to see Cloud smiling. "What are you smiling about? This is a serious matter, I think." Sora said. "I'm just glad it wasn't really you doing all that horrible stuff to us. That reminds me, you need to thank Riku for knocking you back to normal. It took all the energy he had left. He did well." Cloud said. Sora could here the sincerity in his voice. "What happened between you two?" he asked. "Understanding." Cloud answered before he ruffled Sora's hair and walked out of the room. Sora stared after him. Apparently a lot had happened while he was floating in the void.

* * *

What'cha think so far? It's not over yet! 


	17. Chapter 17 Taking a Break

* * *

Sora bounced around as he waited for Cloud to return. Even though he was eighteen he still had as much energy as ever. Riku and Leon were starting to get annoyed. "Sora! Calm down! He'll be back in a minute. Jeez, he just went to the bathroom." Riku said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry! I haven't been able go out because of that mark covering up half my body in black! I'm ready to have some fun, not that pushing you guys around wasn't fun." He said. Riku glared at him while Leon ignored the comment.  
"Hey, it wasn't fair! You had heartless backing you up and you stole all our energy! I don't call that fair." Riku said. "Get over it! You always overpower me so that was probably the only time I'll ever be stronger than you!" Sora said. Riku laughed at this. "Jeez, Sora. You could just work out you know." He said. Sora groaned. "That takes too much effort!" he said as Cloud entered the room. "Let's go!" Sora shouted when he saw Cloud enter the room. "Calm down Sora!" he said. He already could tell how hyper he was. Sora pouted in an adorable manner but it had no effect on Cloud. "Hey, you listen to him but not me?" Riku asked. "You're not as threatening as him." Sora said. Riku glared at Sora causing him to look back with surprise in his eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry!" he said. "Nope. Too late. I can't accept it now. You're too slow." He said as the group started heading out the door.

* * *

They finally reached the amusement park, Sora begging Riku for forgiveness the entire trip and Riku teasing him but still didn't forgive him. The guy at the ticket booth looked at the fighting pair quite amused. "How old are they?" he asked Cloud as he paid for the tickets. "Supposedly eighteen and nineteen but I'm having doubts." He answered. The guy laughed as Sora came up beside Cloud with a 'Hey!' "Hey yourself. It's your fault you two are acting like kids." He said. Sora began to pout, his lower lip jetting out. The ticket guy laughed at this as he handed the tickets over to Cloud along with the change. Sora completely forgot about his argument when they entered the amusement park. Cloud watched his brother in amusement as his reaction was that of a child. Riku laughed silently as Sora began bouncing around again, his energy back. The day was short and sweet. As they drove home, Sora fell asleep leaning on Riku's shoulder. Cloud gave him a glance of uncertainty before he decided to allow them to stay that way. Riku appreciated this and gave him a thankful look.

* * *

Finally, they arrived home with a sleepy Sora being dragged into the house by Riku and Cloud. "Sora, I realize you like to act like a kid but can't you carry yourself inside?" Cloud asked his brother as he dumped him on his bed. The only answer he got was the snoring of his tired brother. He laughed as he and Riku left Sora to sleep. He had really needed that day. Tomorrow they would go straight to work on finding out how to keep the mark away forever. He thought about this as he closed the door to Sora's room and walked down the hall with Riku behind him. He didn't want to make Sora sad but they had to make sure the mark never came back. He stopped and began to think about how they would make sure it never came back. "Cloud? You okay?" Riku asked as he tapped his shoulder. Cloud nodded and continued walking again. He would worry about it tomorrow. As he decided this he finally entered the living room and sat beside Leon on the couch. "What's troubling you?" Leon asked as soon as he sat down. "What makes you think something's troubling me?" Cloud asked. "Oh please. I can tell something is bothering you. You've got that look in your eyes." He replied. "Whether or not we should get make to business tomorrow or not. I don't want to make Sora unhappy but I want to figure out as soon as possible how top keep the mark from coming back. I'm not sure about Sora though." He said. "Are you kidding me? That mark has put him through hell. Of course he wants to figure out how to keep it from coming back. Who in their right mind wouldn't?" he asked. Cloud gave him a look. "Have you been paying attention at all? Sora isn't in his right mind. I'm not sure he has one." Cloud said causing Riku and Leon to laugh. Leon finally stopped and got serious. "I think he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to think of those evil plans. I know you don't like hearing it but if his mind was able to think of those then he does. It just appears more when he wants to be evil." Leon said as he leaned back. Cloud slowly nodded before looking at the ground in thought. It wasn't a good thing and Leon was right. He didn't like hearing that.

* * *

Uh.. what ya think? If I don't get more reviews I might slow down in sending in the chapters. I like to hear people'sopinions. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18 The Dark Figure

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke in his bed. He yawn lazily, his energy not yet coming into action. He walked to the living room where Cloud, Riku, and Leon sat watching the morning news. "Morning sleepyhead. How's it going?" Cloud asked as Sora sat down next to him. Sora stuck out his tongue at Cloud. Cloud grabbed it before Sora had the chance to put it back in his mouth. Sora tried to talk but Cloud only pulled on it while laughing. Sora finally put his hands to Clouds arms and started pulling them away only pulling his tongue even more. "Ow!" he managed to say through it all. Cloud laughed some more as he let go. "Ow, Cloud! That hurt!" he said. "That's what you get for sticking your tongue out at me." He replied still laughing. Riku and Leon couldn't help but laugh also. The sight was just so funny. Soon, after everyone calmed down, except for Sora whose bubbling energy had awakened since the 'fight', they began to get more serious. Cloud brought up the subject of the mark and how to keep it away. "First of all, we need to find out who put the mark back on. I have a feeling it wasn't Riku and since Kairi is dead she couldn't have done it." Sora said as they sat there thinking. Cloud looked at his younger brother as he said this. "Then who do you suppose would do this to you?" Leon asked. "I don't know. I think I remember seeing a figure in the void." He answered. "But I thought you couldn't see anything in the void." Asked Riku. "I said I couldn't hear anything. Not that I couldn't see anything. What I basically saw was black but now that I think about it I might have seen a figure outlined in a darker black. It was hard to tell." He said as his face became thoughtful. The others stared at him as he thought. This only made the matter more complicated.

* * *

Riku sat across from Sora in the living room as Leon and Cloud went out to get Chinese food for dinner. Sora was exhausted from all the questioning he had been giving. Even after all that they didn't get any closer to who could have put the mark there. Sora sighed as he hung over the side of the couch. "Come on, cheer up Sora. Only a couple hundred more questions to go and we'll be a tiny bit closer to solving this mystery." Riku said with a small laugh. Sora looked over at him with a tired expression. Sitting through all the questioning had mad his energy go away. "Ha ha…very funny. How about you be the one being questioned and I'll be the one to give the questions." He suggested. Riku laughed. "Not a chance kid." Riku said. "Hey! Don't call me kid! I'm only a year younger than you!" he said as he began to pout, his lower lip jetting out. Riku laughed at this. He stood up and walked over and sat beside him. Sora turned away from him, facing the opposite direction. Riku reached his hand around and took Sora's chin and forced him to look at him. Sora pouted even more at this. "Don't act so cute." He said. Sora looked at him, forgetting all about his pout. "Don't call me cute! I'm handsome." Sora said. "Heh, and I'm sexy. And I am not lying either." He said as he leaned in and kissed Sora. Sora answered passionately. Riku pulled away and went back to his seat. "You're evil." He said as he glared at Riku who had teased him. He laughed at him as Cloud and Leon came in with a bag filled with food. Sora forgot what he was about to say as he saw the food. Immediately Sora's energy came back and started bouncing around for his food.

* * *

Soon after they were done eating, Sora sat on the couch watching cartoons like ten year old. He was caught up in the cartoon and was way over excited when Riku, who had had enough of it, turned off the television. Sora glared at him for interrupting his show. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "You're getting too wrapped up in the stupid show. Calm down. It's almost time for bed." He said as he put his hands on hips. Sora laughed at the image. "You look like an old person when you do that!" he said as he covered his mouth with his hand. Riku glared at him and took his hands off his hips immediately. "Ok Sora, time to go to bed. We need to figure out the mark tomorrow. So I want you to be rested enough." Cloud said as he walked over to his brother. Sora groaned. "But it's only 11:00! Can't I stay up longer?" he asked with a whine. "No. Now go to bed." He said as he pointed at Sora's room. Sora groaned and started to trudge to his room while grumbling about something. Later that night as Sora lay awake, a dim light started to shine in his room. It became brighter with every passing second and soon made Sora cover his eyes as he sat up. Finally the light disappeared and there floated a dark figure who he had thought he had seen while he was in the void.

* * *

Cliffy...Mwahahahaaaaa! 


	19. Chapter 19 Ansem Takes Sora Away

* * *

Sora yelled out in surprise as the figure appeared. "Who are you!" he commanded. "Humph…I am the one who placed that mark on you. I am Ansem." Said the figure as he stepped into the light so Sora could see him. Sora slid back on his bed a little further away from him. It's true he was eighteen but he had the common sense of a five year old. Footsteps were heard outside the door as the three friends came to see what was happening to their youngest friend. Ansem made a movement and a click was heard as the door locked on its own. Cloud banged on the door. "Sora! What's going on? Sora!" he yelled through the door as he pounded on it. "Cloud! Some guy is in here! He says he's the one who put the mark on me! His name is Ans-mumph!" he said before Ansem covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Sora? What did you say? Who is he?" Cloud asked as he tried the knob again. Ansem laughed evilly to himself. "You will find out soon enough young one." He said in a voice that sent shivers down Sora's back. Riku had had enough of this. He kicked the door so hard it flew and almost hit Sora and the strange man who still had his hand over Sora's mouth. He smirked. "Who are you!" yelled Riku as he rushed in with Cloud and Leon behind him. "Ansem. But I'm surprised you don't remember silver haired one. Oh, well. I'll get you later." He said as he and Sora disappeared, Sora trying in vain to say something but fail as Ansem tightened his grip over Sora's mouth. "Sora!" Riku called at he lunged for them but failed as they had already disappeared. "Sora…" he said as he grabbed his head in sadness. The mystery was just getting stranger and stranger by the second.

* * *

Cloud paced in the living room while Riku and Leon sat on the couch watching him. "Would you please sit down? This is getting annoying." Leon said as he watched Cloud pace. "Then stop watching me damn it! Who is this fucking Ansem?" Cloud asked in anger as he looked at Riku. Leon looked over at him with raised eyebrows. Something told Cloud that Leon knew who he was. "Leon?" he asked as he turned his glare to him. "If you must know." Leon said with a sigh. "Of course I must know! He took my god damn brother for crying out loud!" he shouted at him. "Ansem is…how can I put this…evil." He said. Cloud glared at him so ferociously it was a miracle that Leon didn't fall dead that instant. "LEON! I'm being fucking serious! God damn it! Tell me who Ansem is now!" Cloud shouted. Cloud was on the verge of killing the next person who came near him. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Jeez, calm down first." He said with a frown of disapproval at Cloud's behavior. Cloud took several deep breaths before Leon would speak again. "Ok. Ansem is and evil ruler. It's rumored that he set out to find how to stop the heartless but ended up being taken over by them. I've heard that he's the ruler of the heartless and he will stop at nothing to keep the heartless strong, even take over the heart and mind of the keyblade master as you have seen." Leon said. Cloud balled his hand into a fist. "We have to find him and stop him. Also, on the way there, I want to know how Riku is connected into all this." Cloud said as he stood up.

* * *

Sora sat in a chair. The only thing keeping him from getting out of it was ropes and a magical spell just in case. He struggled with the bindings but couldn't get free. What was Ansem going to do with him? "It's stupid to even try to escape boy." He said as he walked out of the shadows. "Well apparently you don't know how stupid I am!" Sora shouted at him. Ansem laughed harshly at this. It took Sora a minute to realize what he had said. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not stupid! You just tricked me!" Sora said as he tried to cover up what he said. "I'm afraid boy that it is your own stupidity that caused you to say such a thing." He said still laughing. Sora glared at him as ferociously as he could but his adorable features kept him from looking frightening. Ansem walked closer to him once he stopped laughing. "Boy, here is my offer. Join the heartless side and obtain great power or stay on the 'light' side and endure torturing for the rest of your pitiful life. I refuse to kill you when I could have so much fun." He said with a sly look. Sora, being Sora, didn't catch onto what he meant and growled at Ansem. "Not even if you threatened to kill me would I join you!" he shouted at the man. He looked at Sora for a moment before snapping hi fingers. Sora then was chained to the wall near the back of the room. Ansem walked forward. "In a way my boy, I'm glad you chose to refuse. Now I get to have some fun with you." He said as he came only inches from Sora's face. "WH-what do you mean?" he asked as he tried to pull back only finding the wall to stop him. Ansem only smirked as he began to roughly kiss Sora. Sora gasped in pain as Ansem thrust his hips against Sora's. Ansem took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora struggled against the man but the chains kept him from moving from the wall. Ansem moved hip hips roughly causing Sora pain as he did this. Ansem pulled back for breath before placing his mouth back on Sora's bruised lips. He began to thrust harder on the younger boy, causing him to whimper and gasp in pain. Ansem only smirked at this as he moved faster and even harder than before. Sora cried out in pain through the rough kisses. Tears slid down his cheeks as this happened. "Now, now, don't cry yet. We haven't even gotten to the good part." Ansem said he began to rip off Sora's clothes. His played around the waist area, making Sora shiver in coldness and in fear. Ansem soon tore his own clothes off as Sora began to whimper. That's when Sora cried out in pain like never before. This really was torture.

* * *

Evillllllll! Mwahahahaaaaa! What'cha think? 


	20. Chapter 20 Do You Accept Yet?

* * *

Riku sat in front of Cloud. "I tell you I don't know how he knows me! I've never seen him before until now! How many times do I have to say that?" he asked Cloud as he glared at him. "Until I can actually believe it!" he said. He glared at Riku with the same amount of intensity. Riku finally gave up and jolted up. "I'm not going to take this. I told you the truth now you're supposed to believe me!" he said before storming off to a deferent part of the ship. Leon pushed of the wall he was leaning on and looked at Cloud. "Cloud, you have to believe him. I've know him all my life and he's never met anyone named Ansem. You can trust him. I know you hate it when he's with your brother but you owe it to your brother to believe in him. That's the only way we can save him. We can't save Sora if we are fighting the entire time. Now I believe Riku and so should you. You owe it to me too." He said before walking off after Riku. Cloud flopped back down into his seat with a hand covering his eyes. What was he to do? He didn't know what to believe. There was what Ansem had said before he left about Riku not remembering. Maybe Riku was connected to him in some way. He had to figure out which to believe.

* * *

Sora hung limply from the wall, bruised and tired. Ansem had tortured him for six hours straight. A new record for him but with the wrong person. He sighed with sadness. What was he to do? He didn't want to turn over to the dark side but he hated being Ansem fuck toy. It hurt him so much but he didn't want to admit it for Ansem's pleasure. He glared at the form that walked his way. The form only laughed at him as he tried to glare at him. "Now, now, don't be so mean. I only came here to see if you changed your mind. Have you?' he asked. Sora growled at him. "No. I never will join the dark side." He replied with the nastiest glare he could which wasn't very mean. In fact, it only made Ansem stroke his face with affectionate evil and teasing him as he pretended to head toward Sora's private. Sora began to struggle. "Relax. We won't be having more fun till tonight after I give you more time to think about it." He said before he walked off leaving a fearful Sora behind.

* * *

Riku still fumed over how Cloud wouldn't believe him. He was telling the truth. Leon entered the room and leaned against the wall as he usually did. "Why the fuck can't he believe me?" Riku asked. Leon looked at him. "He's just mad because Sora was taken away. He blames himself for it even if it wasn't his fault. Give him some time. He will change his mind eventually. Don't worry about it." Leon said. Riku glanced over at his friend but didn't say anything. "How do you know? He's deferent from me." Riku said as he turned and faced him. "Exactly why he will change his mind soon enough." Leon said. Riku scowled at him but said nothing. He turned back and faced the window again. "Don't worry about it. He'll come around. Besides I can persuade him." Leon said as he walked out. Riku began to smile at this. If anyone could persuade Cloud it would be Leon of course. They continued their journey, Riku not hearing anything from Cloud and Leon (unless you count the 'mysterious' noises coming from their bedroom eight beside his room) from the rest of the night. The next morning, Riku was still fuming over the last day's event. Cloud apparently was in a good mood and had decided to believe Riku. Riku looked over at Leon. Leon gave him a sly look that told him everything. He smirked to himself. Apparently, he had been persuaded by Leon to believe him. Yet Riku wasn't sure if Cloud actually believed him or not. He looked at Cloud as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

Sora looked up as he heard footsteps walk toward him. He saw Ansem as he got closer to him. He put his head back down once Ansem was close to him. "Have you thought it over?" he asked Sora. Sora picked up his head with a glare. "No! I told I will never join you! Why would I?" he snarled at Ansem. Ansem walked closer to the nude boy hanging off the wall. "Well, at least I get to have some more fun." He said as he moved closer to Sora, nipping at his lip. Sora winced and tried to pull back but again, the wall stopped him from succeeding. Ansem pushed his mouth onto Sora hard and rough causing Sora to cry out in pain. Ansem smirked and took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora hated this. He hated Ansem and everything he did to him. Ansem began to thrust his hips against Sora's nude ones, the material of Ansem's pants rubbing roughly against Sora's private. Sora tried to keep tears from falling put was unsuccessful in this. Sora wished the night would end so he wouldn't have to endure this anymore. But he was the keyblade master and he had to be strong. He had already given into the darkness once. He wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

What cha think people? 


	21. Chapter 21 Getting Sora Back

* * *

Cloud stood up as they landed. He wasn't sure where they were but he had the feeling that it was the right place to find Ansem and Sora. Riku and Leon followed him off the ship and walked up beside him. The place seemed to have heartless layer written all over it. They walked forward, ready to go into battle if necessary. Riku still felt as though Cloud still didn't believe him. He had no trouble believing this even if Leon had 'persuaded' Cloud to believe him. He really didn't know what Ansem was talking about. He glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. They blonde was giving him a suspicious look that confirmed Riku's suspicions. He sighed as he moved his eyes back to the pathway they were heading down. As Leon had said, he'll believe him sooner or later, or something along those lines.

* * *

Sora let more tears fall from his eyes as Ansem thrusted harder than ever before. He seemed to be enjoying the pain Sora was in. All the more reason he thrusted so roughly. Sora gritted his teeth in effort not to cry out. He failed miserably and Ansem took the opportunity to glue his mouth to Sora's sliding his tongue in quickly. Sora tried struggling but he was only denied the motion by Ansem who pushed harder on his, his back slamming against the wall. He cried out again, letting Ansem slip his tongue in again. This was torture but if it was what he had to go through to keep the balance between light and dark he would deal with it. A light shone in the room, interrupting Ansem from his sick 'fun' with Sora. Sora thanked the gods as Ansem turned and faced the newcomer. There stood Sephiroth, hands on his hips with eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry to interrupt your torturing session but the guests have arrived and are coming this way. Supposedly to get the keyblade master." He said. Ansem nodded his head and pulled his boxers back on. He turned back to Sora. "We will continue this session after I am done with them." He said as he placed one last, rough kiss on Sora mouth and moved away with a smirk.

* * *

They finally reached the castle and looked up at it. The thing was huge. "How are we ever going to be able to find him in that huge thing?" asked Riku with a groan. "I was thinking you would know the way." Cloud said with a cruel look in his eyes. "Cloud!" Leon said. Cloud backed down from the argument and began walking into the castle only to be greeted by a one winged man standing beside Ansem. "Welcome! I'm happy to be your host. Too bad you won't be able to enjoy this as much as I will." He said before he snapped his fingers calling forth his own little army of some of the toughest heartless. The three immediately got ready for battle and rushed forward, Cloud desperate to reach his brother somewhere in the castle. Riku fought just as hard to save his lover and friend. Even if they weren't exactly on agreeing terms, the two fought together only thinking of Sora. Riku soon came to the back of the army and broke free of their attacks. "Cloud! Leon!" he called. They looked at him. "Go ahead and save Sora! We'll be there as soon as possible!" Cloud shouted, surprising Riku at how willingly he would let him be the one to save Sora. He smiled at him before racing down the halls, sword in hand in case any enemies appeared. As he raced down the hallways, time seemed to go in slow motion. He felt slow and defenseless. Then he realized it. It was a spell to slow time. Ansem was playing dirty. Riku Closed his eyes and began to think of Sora. A light began to shine around him. He covered his eyes with his free hand and stopped. When he looked back up, there was a thin strip of floor that seemed to lead to Sora. Swirling walls of light and liquid laced the edges of it. He blinked in disbelief. "What just happened?" he asked himself. He shook his head and began running down the hall, following the path that was made for him. Soon, he came to a door with the heartless symbol carved onto it with strange characters running along the sides of it. He pushed the door open and looked up. There he was. He had found Sora. He rushed to his boyfriend's side in shock. "What did he do to you?" he asked, worry completely apparent in his voice. Sora slowly lifted his head, showing bruises and cut on his now thin face. "Sora!" Riku cried as he began hacking at the chains crazily. Finally, Sora fell to the ground, not even crying out in pain. "Sora? Are you all right?" Riku asked as he bent over his naked friend. "Won't let him hear me cry, won't let him see me cry. Won't allow him that pleasure. I can't" he ranted. Riku stared at his friend in concern. He pulled Sora into a comforting hug. Sora, feeling the warmth of his body and the familiar voice, relaxed a bit. Riku didn't know what Ansem had done but he had a hunch. He would kill Ansem for this.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. It wouldn't let me for some reason. Well, at least it's up now. Sorry to keep you waiting!) 


	22. Chapter 22 Don't Ever Blame Yourself

* * *

Sora groaned in his sleep as he rolled over. He soon opened his eyes, shielding them from light. Once his eyes adjusted to the lights, he looked at the person sitting in a chair beside him. He was asleep. Sora smiled in amusement. "Riku." he said as he reached out a hand. He immediately regretted it. Pain surged through his entire body making him wince and bring his hand back to the bed. Riku stirred and looked up. "Sora?" he asked, sleep riding his voice. Sora smiled. At least that didn't cause him pain. Riku wiped the sleep from his eyes as he realized Sora was awake. "How do you feel?" he asked as his worried eyes watched him. Sora looked at the wall across from him, a frown on his thin face. "I hurt with every movement. I don't understand though." He said. "Of course you hurt. That Ansem raped you over and over again, that rough bastard." Riku said with a glare at the floor. "No. I meant about why he wanted me to join the dark side so bad." Sora said. "He bet he just wants you as his fuck toy as the rest of his life. That bastard did his work on you." Riku said as his glare to the floor got fiercer. Sora winced in pain as the memories came to him. He hated them. He looked at Riku with an uneasy smile yet it was still happy. "But now he can't do anything. I'm with you." Sora said. Riku smiled at him. "I wouldn't let him if he tried." He answered.

* * *

Cloud looked up as Riku stood at the door. He gestured to him to come in. Cloud didn't waste any time in getting over to Sora's side. Sora smiled at him. The hospital was a horrible place. At least it was to Sora. Cloud gave him a comforting smile to try and cheer him up. "How long before you can be released?" he asked. "Two days." Sora replied unhappily. Cloud frowned before taking Sora's hand and patting it. "Don't worry. We''l be here to keep you company. We'll protect you." He said in a brotherly voice with affection in each word. Riku watched the brothers as he sat down. He had known how much Cloud had cared for Sora but he had never seen this side of him. He smiled at the pair. Cloud looked up at him and stopped smiling right away. Cloud pulled a chair up beside his brother's bed and sat in it as he tried to talk about things that would get his mind off the unhappy events in his life. Riku only watched them before he fell asleep again listening to the affection between the brothers.

* * *

Finally, Sora was allowed to go home. His energy had been restored and his chubby features had come back. He looked as if nothing had happened to him. Riku and Cloud hadn't talked ever since they came back from the heartless castle where Ansem lived. Riku hung back behind the other three allowing them the get far ahead of them. He was thinking about how he could keep Ansem away. Sora glanced back at him with concerned eyes before he turned and faced ahead. Riku gave him a smile when he caught his gaze again. Sora gave a quick smile before looking ahead of himself for the second time. Riku's eyes showed amusement when Sora glanced back a third time. Sora replied with his trademark smile and soon stopped looking back. Later that night, Leon and Cloud left the pair alone to talk. Well, Leon had convinced Cloud to leave his brother alone with Riku to do more "important" things. Sora sat silently staring at his feet. Riku pretended to watch the television but kept glancing over at Sora. The light from the television kept shining on Sora in just the right way in the dark room. Sora finally looked up at the staring Riku. "What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Sora as a hand flew to the side of his mouth. Riku shook his head and got up. The remote fell to the ground as Riku walked over to Sora and sat beside him with affectionate eyes. Sora stopped rubbing at his mouth as he felt the weight shift on the couch. He looked over at the mood stricken Riku with curious eyes. "R-Riku?" he asked. Riku only gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing Sora passionately. It took Sora a minute to realize what was happening before he responded as passionate as Riku. Then, Riku surprised Sora when he pulled away. Instead of going in for another kiss, Riku pulled Sora into a tight hug, tears slowly crawling down his face. Sora, surprised by this, took a minute to react. He slowly began to relax in Riku's grip. Riku finally spoke after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry Sora for letting this happen to you. I should have protected you more. I'm sorry." He said to Sora's surprise. Sora trailed his arms around Riku's waist and hugged back, his eyes closed. "It's not your fault. No one expected it. Besides, I should have defended myself in some way before he took me away. It's my fault." Sora said as he began to burry his face in Riku's shirt, tears of his own wetting it. "But we should have expected something. We should have known that it wasn't over yet. I should have known. I just hope I can protect you better in the future." Riku said as he buried his face into Sora's gravity defiant hair. They sat like this for a long moment. Neither one spoke until Sora finally pulled away. "I believe in you Riku. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself either. That's how you can help me right now." Sora said as he looked directly into Riku's eyes. Riku smiled before nodding. "Okay. I won't blame myself just yet." He said. "Not ever!" Sora said with determined eyes. "Fine. I won't blame myself ever." He said before they kissed passionately. Riku could tell Sora was still shaken by the Ansem incident so he didn't try anything. Sora only smiled as he fell asleep on Riku's lap, arms wrapped around Riku's neck. They simply enjoyed the moment while they could because they weren't sure when they would have this kind of moment again.

* * *

Ok, her's the next chapter! I still feel bad about making you guys wait forever for the twenty first chapter. Oh well, I'll just have to make the next chapter **_really_** good! Okay? 


	23. Chapter 23 Stress is Relieved

* * *

Cloud walked in to see two boys asleep on the couch, one on the other's lap. He shook his head and leaned against the door frame as he watched the pair, both chests rising and falling with the rhythm of sleep. He heard Leon come up behind him and also start watching the two boys sleep on. There seemed to be a smirk on Leon's face as he knew how Cloud felt about his younger brother with Riku. He wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind and drew his mouth to Cloud ear, his hot steamy breath sending shivers down Cloud's spine as he felt it upon his ear. He turned his head slightly so he could see Leon out of the corner of his eye. "Calm down ok? It's nothing too sexual. After all, Riku does have some sense. He wouldn't try anything with Sora right after he recovered from his little ordeal. To tell you the truth, I think Riku feels that Sora still hasn't gotten over the incident. I think that Sora is a little shaken still and if I catch that, Riku is sure to have caught it too. So don't worry." Leon said in a voice that only Cloud was ale to hear. Leon's breath continued to crawl on Cloud's skin sending more shivers up the blonde's spine. Cloud leaned back onto his boyfriend with a sigh. Leon was right about it. It was hard not to notice that Sora was still shaken by the incident. He nodded slowly before the pair walked out without disturbing the sleeping couple. They deserved a quiet moment before things started to get frantic again. All of them knew it would happen. They were prepared for anything now. They hoped.

* * *

Sora woke up on something warm and comforting. He opened his sleep filled eyes and looked blurrily at what he was on. After a couple of minutes of focusing his eyes, he finally realized what he was sitting on. Riku. He didn't make any effort to move from his lap though. He was comfortable, happy, and warm. He wanted to stay like this forever but he knew he couldn't. He knew that times would only get harder for him. Especially now that Ansem was holding a grudge against the two boys and that he was still mad about his sex toy being stolen back from him. Sora shivered at the memory of Ansem and his so called fun. Riku, feeling the shiver that was exerted by Sora, slowly began to open his eyes. "What's got you shivering so early in the morning?" he asked the younger boy in his lap. Sora jumped from the surprise and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Riku laughed before helping to get Sora back on his lap. "So?" he asked the boy. Sora looked at the ground. "Just some stupid memories that I wish I could forget." He said. Riku frowned at this. "Don't think about them. I know it's hard but just try not to." Riku said as he hugged the younger boy close to him, Sora being able to hear Riku's heartbeat as it carried on. "Then what do I think of so I won't be able to remember them?" Sora asked as he looked up at Riku, his chin resting on the boy's chest, his blue eyes dancing with affection and question. Riku smirked and cupped Sora's chin in his hand. "How about the things we could be doing when all this is over?" he asked. Sora's eyes immediately showed pleasure and determination to stop this as soon as possible. Riku laughed as Sora's eyes did this. He loved Sora's eyes. Yet he loved Sora more. Anybody would be stupid not to notice this.

* * *

As lunch approached the already tired group, they sat around the table ready to take a break. They had been thinking of ways to figure out what Ansem's next move would be. Sora was irritated that he wasn't able to figure out what Ansem was to do next, yet he was terrified about what it might be. Riku was only tired from the long hours of silence because of brain storming. Leon and Cloud wanted to be doing other things at the moment but they had decided that the issue of Ansem came first no matter how raging their hormones were. Sora began to bang his head on the table from all the stress and thinking he had to deal with. Riku placed a comforting hand on Sora's back and made the brunette look at him. "Sora, I know that thinking hurts your brain but I'm pretty sure that's not going to help." He said. Sora gave a small smile before speaking. "Yeah it does. H-Hey! Wait a minute! Did you just call me stupid?" he asked. Leon, Cloud, and Riku began to laugh at Sora's density. They couldn't help it. He was just so dense that it would make anyone laugh. "Come on guys! Stop it! It's not that funny!" Sora said as he began his famous adorable pout. This only caused the older boys to laugh even more and start awing at him. His lip jutted out even farther, his eyes laughing as he did so. At least the stress was going away for a while. He didn't mind that.

* * *

Okay, I hope you thought this chapter was good. I wrote it just to show a bit of happiness in the group. The next chapter will be more action packed. I guess you could call this chapter sentimental or something. I don't know. 


	24. Chapter 24 Ansem Takes Sora Again

* * *

Sora looked out the window at the sky as the colors danced around in it. He loved to watch the sunset. He had learned that he should appreciate everything while you have a chance. Speaking of which, he glanced over at Riku who was sitting on the couch watching the television to see if it could make him laugh. Riku seemed to catch Sora's glance and looked over at him with his head tilted. He smirked and walked over to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around Sora from behind. He soon felt Sora's weight lean on him as he watched the sunset with him. He rested his chin on the brown locks of Sora's gravity defiant hair. It felt so good to be like that. He closed his eyes for a second. During which he felt Sora turn around in his arms and rest his head on Riku's chest. He opened them and looked down at the younger boy with great affection. Sora smiled his legendary smile before leaning forward and kissing Riku passionately. Riku responded immediately, not needing a minute to realize what was going on as Sora needed. His grip tightened around the boy in his arms as he pulled out of the kiss. That moment made them feel as if nothing would ever go wrong ever again. But, it just so happens that these moments come to an end. Before either boy knew it, they were on the ground in a panic as a loud crash was heard from the front door. Sora's eyes widened as one thought immediately crossed his mind.

* * *

Riku's eyes showed anger and a protective nature as the noise slowly died down but footsteps were heard coming down the hall in a slow and steady pace. He placed an arm around Sora' shoulder and pulled the younger boy closer to him to keep him from going into the hands of anyone who wanted to pry him away from his boyfriend. A figure finally came into view as it drew closer. There he stood. Ansem, whose eyes showed amusement and anger at the same time. He looked down upon the two boys as they lay in each other's arms on the ground glaring up at him, Sora's showing fear. He smirked as he noticed this. "I would like the keyblade wielder back now if you don't mind." He said as he held out a hand, expecting Riku to follow his demands right away. "Fuck off asshole! You're not getting Sora again!" Riku shouted at the man whose eyes showed more amusement. He laughed to himself before walking over and standing right in front of the two boys. He towered over them, is shadow stretching farther than he himself. Sora shrank back a little in Riku's hold. "I think you would be wise to listen to me boy. I'm in a very bad mood today and I don't feel like holding back on my powers so I suggest you hand him over this moment." Ansem said as he reached down and grabbed onto one of Sora's arms. Sora clung to Riku with all his life. Ansem smirked before jerking the boy out of Riku's grasp and holding him up by the collar of his shirt like a little puppy. Riku immediately stood up and lunged for Sora but only missed as Ansem swiftly stepped to the side. "Stupid boy. Pity you don't remember anything. You would have been a very good addition to my collection. Oh well. I'll have to deal with you later." He said before disappearing with Sora in his hand. Riku punched the floor with all his might. "Shit! Damn it! Damn it all! Damn it all to Hell!" he shouted. He looked up for any sign of the two older boys. No, they had gone out about something. What was he to tell them when they came home to no Sora and a messy room?

* * *

Cloud only glared at the silver haired boy in front of him. "How could you let this happen?" he hissed at him, his voice low and dangerous. "It's like you wanted him to be taken away! You barely did anything to help him! You jackass!" he continued through gritted teeth. Riku looked up at him. "I wouldn't ever allow Sora to be taken away that easily! I tried to save him! I love the damn boy so why in Hell would I allow Ansem to take him away without a fight? God damn it!" Riku shouted back at the older boy. Leon stepped in between the two arguing boys. It was apparent that they wanted to ump each other and beat the other to a bloody pulp. "Can't you guys ever get along? We'll talk about this in the morning okay?" Leon asked in a stern voice not giving them much choice. The two sent one more glare each other's way before stalking off to their bedroom and slamming the door behind them. Leon sighed before he walked to his own bedroom. This was really starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

okayyyy...um...no comment. 


	25. Chapter 25 Leon Might Castrate

* * *

Riku woke with a start in his room. He sat up slowly as the memories as the previous night came to him, flooding his mind. He immediately felt guilt and put his head into his hands. He couldn't even protect Sora from Ansem, even after that promise he made of always protecting him. Then he remembered his other promise. He wouldn't blame himself. Yet he never said anything about Cloud not blaming him. His eyes began to close in sadness as he thought of these things. How was he ever going to convince Cloud that he hadn't let Ansem take Sora without trying to protect him? He sighed as he stood up and walked over to his window. He watched as waves of color filled the sky, letting everyone know that morning was here. He walked back over to his bed before sitting down again and staring off into space. Finally, as the sun began to show itself, he stood up and walked over to his dresser. After he was dressed, he walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, his mind in thought. He glanced over at the spot where he and Sora had stood before Ansem came. Another wave of guilt. He shook his head and stared at the blank television screen as his mind whirled with questions and ideas. He didn't notice as Cloud walked into the room.

* * *

Cloud watched the younger boy, eyes narrowed in anger and distrust. He still believed that Riku had actually let Ansem take Sora. He watched as the silver haired boy set his gaze on the black screen and began to think. He walked into the room read to speak when another person came behind him. He felt Leon's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Leon shaking his head to let Riku think. Cloud sigh silently but Leon could still see the anger in it. He slowly pulled the boy with him into the hall so he could talk it out. Cloud leaned against the wall, his mouth shut tight. Leon growled in anger and frustration. "Cloud, if you don't stop blaming Riku for Sora being kidnapped, so help me I'll kill you! I'm tired of this shit! Why can't you two ever get along? If you haven't noticed yet, you're the one always starting the war with Riku. He wants to be friends not only for Sora's sake but because he believes that you two could help Sora the most! This is so damn stupid! If you don't shut up about blaming Riku for all the stuff Sora has been through, so help me I'll castrate you with my bare hands!" he said to Cloud with a low and dangerous voice. Cloud only stared at him with surprised eyes as the brunette began to breathe in deep breaths to try and calm down. Cloud looked down at the ground letting the silence sweep over them. He hadn't seen Leon snap like that before. When he looked up, Leon looked like he had never snapped in the first place.

* * *

Riku looked over at the hall as he heard Leon's voice talking to Cloud in a dangerously angry voice. He heard every single word he had spoken. His mouth had dropped open when he heard the last part of it. He quickly closed his mouth as he heard footsteps coming towards the living room. He turned his head and faced the television as if he hadn't heard a thing. Cloud was silent the entire time, still shocked at Leon's words. Soon Riku stood up and faced the two older boys with determined eyes. "We need to find Sora now. I don't care how long it takes. That bastard should never have gotten his hands on Sora. I won't blame myself. I promised Sora I wouldn't. Now let's go before that bastard does anything else to Sora." He said before walking to the door and impatiently waiting for the two older boys.

* * *

Sora woke with a major headache as he opened his eyes. He was lying n a bed in a strange room he had never seen before. He sat up with a hand on his head. Where was he? He looked around to try and find any clues as to where he was. Nothing helped him in this quest. He stood up and walked over to the door and pulled with all his might on the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried again but still no result. He began to panic as the door remained shut. He frantically looked around for any other signs of exits but found none. He sank to the floor in despair. He didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming toward the door. He flew to a standing position and backed away from the door as the footsteps came closer. He hit the wall and his face showed fear as the door slowly creaked open. In came Ansem with amused eyes at Sora's behavior. And Sora was supposed to be eighteen? He doubted that highly. Ansem walked closer to the boy stopping only inches away from him. Close enough to distinguish any fear or other emotion in Sora's eyes. He smirked as he watched the fear swirling in Sora's blue eyes. "W-What do you want with me?" Sora asked as he tried to set his eyes in a determined look. Ansem only laughed at the disappointing attempt. "Do you really want to know? Or would you rather find out later?" Ansem asked in a bitter sweet voice. Sora already knew the man wasn't about to tell him anything. He stayed silent as Ansem's mouth curved into a smirk. "Let's just say that what I couldn't finish on the silver haired one, I can just finish on you." He said before turning and walking out. What did he mean?

* * *

Ok. I would like to give credit for the castrate part to flaggot4ever for giving me the idea! Thanky! Now I hope you're enjoying this so far! 


	26. Chapter 26 Riku's Past

* * *

Leon waved to his friend as he left for vacation for the summer. Riku went somewhere for vacation every now and then during summer and it just happened to be this summer. The fifteen year old Riku (yes, two years before he met Sora if you read the first story because this is the sequel as said in the first chapter and description) slumped down in his seat in the car. He hated these family trips mostly because he could never enjoy them. His parents never cared for him that much and it made him wonder why they ever took him on their occasional trips during summer. Probably because they thought that he would do something they didn't want him to do while they were away. He wasn't afraid to show them how irritated his was that they were taking him along. But they just ignored him most of the time and talked between themselves, mostly about stupid things like which cheese would make them look more sophisticated at the coming party they were throwing when they got back. He sighed in irritation at how stupid they sounded talking about fucking cheese! His father passed him an angry glance before continuing their conversation. When they finally arrived at the town they were heading for, Riku wasted no time getting out of the car so he was able to get away from his parents as soon as possible. He soon settled for hanging around the local arcade while his parents did whatever they did. He didn't play any of the games but only stood and watched. One person in particular caught his eye. He had orange eyes that seemed to follow him around no matter where he was. He finally left out of boredom and a bit creped out by the orange eyed guy.

* * *

As he turned down a alley heading towards his hotel, he sensed someone following him. He glanced back just enough so he could see the person but so he couldn't see him glancing back. He spotted the orange eyed boy behind him a ways. He began to hurry his pace a little as he journeyed closer to his destination. The boy behind him did the same only making Riku more annoyed than his parents had made him. Well, almost as annoyed. He made a move into the next alley and hid in the shadows as the orange eyed boy rounded the corner. He smirked as the boy paused before heading further down the alleyway. As the boy passed, Riku jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The orange eyed boy, still confused by what was happening, only let out a small grunt as he was pinned to the ground. "Ok, why are you following me?' Riku asked as he pushed down on the boy's windpipe. The boy's hands flew up to Riku's arm and tried to pull it away. His attempts failed but only made Riku press harder. "Tell me or I'll keep pressing down." He said. The orange eyed boy smirked at him. "If you keep pressing for a long enough time, then you'll kill me. Is that what you want?" the boy answered with a sly tone. Riku narrowed his eyes before he slightly let up but still had his hand on the boy's throat. "Why were you following me?" he asked again with furious eyes. "You really want to know?" the boy asked. Riku began to press harder letting the boy know his answer. "Fine! I'll tell you if you stop doing this!" he said as he gasped for breath. Riku got off of the boy and stood there; ready to keep him from running. The boy laughed at Riku's actions but didn't try anything.

* * *

Riku stared at the boy. "So you're saying that your name is Menas and you can unlock the darkness in my heart? Freak." Riku said as he leaned against the wall. Menas nodded his head. "I resent that last comment. Also, there is something else that I want to tell you if you're willing to hear it." He said as he gave a sly look to Riku. Riku sighed before nodding. "I got nothing better to do and I don't want to talk to my parent so why not? It'll kill some time anyway." Riku said as he looked at Menas. Menas smirked at this answer and began to speak. "Have you ever heard of heartless? They're creatures whose hearts have given into the darkness. You, Riku are a child born of the darkness. You were meant to control the darkness. You should accept your fate." Menas said as he watched Riku's reaction. "Asshole! Who are you to go talking about such fucking things? Like I believe a damn thing you said! You fucking retard!" Riku said as he began to walk away. Somehow, Menas appeared in front of Riku and blocked his path. "You have to accept your fate Riku. You know it." He said as his eyes began to glow red. Riku started to back up from the strange boy who was telling him something he wouldn't believe. "Leave me the fuck around! Bastard!" Riku said as he turned on his heel and began to run. Menas followed after him and soon had him trapped in a dead end. He smirked as he began to chant something that Riku couldn't understand. Suddenly, a weird heart shaped sign appeared around Riku and began to glow red. Riku didn't know what to do. But before Menas could get halfway through his chant, yells were heard close by causing him to lose concentration and look back at the source. Riku took this moment to tackle Menas to the ground. Menas, surprised by this attack, didn't have time to react before Riku punched him in the face causing him to black out. Riku ran off leaving the strange boy in the alley by himself. Riku felt no pity for him as he left. When Riku finally slowed down, he realized the major headache that had settled on his mind. Suddenly, he couldn't remember anything he had done that summer. Amnesia? He didn't know. But all he knew was that there was something important that he shouldn't have forgotten.

* * *

Okay, you have learned something about Riku! Whoot! But I want you to think really hard about Menas. Just think for a minute. 


	27. Chapter 27 Ansem Succeeds

* * *

Riku and Cloud had been silent the entire trip and still hadn't said anything Leon didn't mind though. He was enjoying the silence in which he hadn't had in so long. He knew Cloud wasn't saying anything because he might start something with Riku and he clearly remembered Leon's threat. Leon wasn't sure why Riku was being so silent but he had a hunch. They had entered the gates of the castle in which Ansem resided. They were prepared for anything that would be sent their way. Meanwhile, Ansem stood by the window watching as the three boys as they approached his castle. Sephiroth appeared behind him and waited for orders. "Stall them. But only stall them enough that they will come in just as the spell is complete. Got it?" Ansem asked as he turned and faced Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and headed out the door with a vicious smile on his face.

* * *

Cloud was the first to spot a figure as it headed towards them. "Hold on. There's someone there. Be ready for it." Cloud said as he got into fighting stance. The other two followed suit and drew their weapons. Sephiroth came into vie with a smirk on his face. He already had his weapon out and began his attack immediately. Riku tried going around Sephiroth towards the castle many times but always failed. Sephiroth slashed at Cloud barley missing him. Cloud lunged at him and stabbed at him with his sword but missed as Sephiroth swung to the side to block another one of Riku's attempts to get the castle. Meanwhile, Ansem checked over the chains that bound Sora to the spot in the middle of the room. Sora recognized the room that he was in. His eyes were wide with fear as Ansem faced him with a smirk on his lips. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, his voice shaking in fear. Ansem looked at him with amused eyes. "I'm going to make you join our side whether you like it or not. You're going to be one of us. Then your little boyfriend will join us soon after." Ansem said before he began his chanting, his eyes glowing red with power. A heartless sign surrounded Sora and his chains as it glowed. Sora looked up at Ansem in fear, completely forgetting that he could have at anytime he was there, summoned his keyblade and escape. The light shone brightly through all the windows of the castle as it proceeded forward.

* * *

Riku looked up at the shining castle. He felt like he recognized it. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Leon looked over at the zoned out boy before snapping at him. "Riku! Get your but in motion! If you die here I'm not coming to your funeral! Now move that fat ass!" Leon shouted at him as he blocked an attack from Sephiroth. Riku turned his attention back to the battle he was fighting. Yet the subject kept tugging at his mind. At that moment, Sephiroth did the least expected thing. He transported away from them and left them with surprised faces. Riku then took that chance and bolted toward the castle. Cloud and Leon followed close behind him as they made their way through the castle halls. Soon they approached the door that Riku remembered so well. He immediately started to push the doors open and rush into the room. What he saw did not please him.

* * *

Sora felt weird. Then he noticed his skin turning purplish black. Something was happening to him and he was afraid. Then he realized what was happening. Ansem was turning him back into the heartless Sora. His eyes widened (if possible) even more at this realization. He began to struggle against the chains. Yet they wouldn't break. He panicked and pulled even more with no chance of succeeding. He felt the mark take over his face, his eyes going red with it. Then all he could do was watch as the mark took over his entire body.

* * *

Riku stared at the site before him. Sora's body was completely taken control of by the mark that was supposed to be gone. Sora faced red eyes toward him. Riku dropped his sword and rushed over to Sora, grabbing each of Sora's arms. "Sora! Sora! What has he done to you!" he shouted at the brunette. Sora's eyes showed a foreign emotion. Evil. Riku had never seen this emotion in Sora's eyes before. At least not this evil. Sora broke free of his grasp, knocking Riku to the ground. Riku stared up at Sora with surprised eyes. He couldn't find the Sora he knew in this Sora's eyes. Ansem stepped up behind Sora and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He is no longer the Sora you know. He is with us now." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "And you will be joining us soon." He continued. Riku looked at him with questioning eyes.

* * *

Ok...what'cha think? 


	28. Chapter 28 Let's Begin the Fight

* * *

Riku looked up at the two people before him. Sora only glared down at him through red eyes. Riku's expression turned into one of anger. "What do you mean I will be joining you soon? Yeah right! I'll never join your side!" Riku said as he stood up and began to back up to where his sword lay. In one swift motion, Sora was behind him, blocking his path to his sword. Riku growled and stepped away from the boy. Cloud and Leon stood there without saying a word but their eyes showed anger. Ansem began to laugh evilly as he stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, chains flew out at Riku, binding onto his arms and pulling him down. Riku struggled against them as he fell to his knees. More chains showed up and began wrapping around his legs and pulling him down even more. He turned his face so he could see Sora who stood behind him without any expression on his face. "Sora! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this! I know you don't! Sora!" he shouted at the boy. A smirk played across Sora's lips as Riku was pulled all the way to the ground landing with a small thud. Ansem smiled at his new accomplice and began to chant as he had done with Sora. Cloud couldn't take any more of it and lunged at Sora. Sora fell to the ground, Cloud landing on top of his younger brother.

* * *

Ansem stopped chanting as he saw Cloud tackle Sora to the ground. "Sora! If you don't snap out of it I'll have to kill you! I don't want to but if it calls for it I will! Get your senses in order! This is defiantly not who you are!" Cloud shouted at his younger brother. Sora said nothing as he maneuvered his way out from under his brother. Cloud gritted his teeth as Sora stood up in front of him, towering over him as he sat on the floor. "You do not control me." Sora said as his eyes began to glow red. Cloud backed away slowly from his brother waiting for his actions. Sora's eyes suddenly turned back to their original color and a pout settled on his face. "You would never kill me Cloud! I'm your younger brother!" he said. Cloud surprised by this, stood where he was without a single word. Sora walked forward and hugged his brother. Cloud would not hug back. This was just an act. He knew it. He could read his younger brother like a book. Cloud pushed away Sora and got his sword ready for battle. "You're not my brother! You're just a replica! Ansem! What have you done with the real Sora!" Cloud asked with his sword still pointing at the Sora replica. Ansem smirked at this question before snapping his fingers. Sora disappeared from the room without a noise. Riku looked at Ansem questioningly.

* * *

"You are sharp. He is in another room but the spell really has been activated on him. His heart really is being controlled by the darkness. You'll never find out where he is." Ansem said as he looked at Cloud with evil eyes. Riku felt the chains fade away from his body. He took this opportunity and stood up, rushing back to his sword and quickly picking it up and getting into his fighting position. Ansem looked over at him. "I guess I'll have to get you later. That is, after I've defeated you." He said before sending spells toward the three boys. Loud explosions made the castle shake as they continued through the night. Meanwhile, Sora woke in a room as dark as night itself. Yet he felt comfortable sitting in the dark. He sat up and looked around him. He was in the room he had been in earlier before Ansem took him to the main room for the spell. The spell! He looked down at his body and realized that the spell had worked on him. He began to panic as this realization came upoin him. He stood up and began running towards the door but something pulled him back. He felt a sharp pain as something was wrapped around his chest and pulled him back towards his bed. He looked around frantically to find the source. There stood Sephiroth with whip in hand. Sora's eyes went wide before he tried to get away again but was pulled back again by another strike of the whip. Sephiroth smirked and licked the blood that had accumulated off his whip. Sora put a hand up to his chest where the whip had pierced. He cringed in pain as it swept through his chest. "I hear your good. I want to try you out." Sephiroth said as he used his whip again. Sora yelped in pain as he felt it fall upon his back for the third time. Why was this happening? He had never done anything to deserve this.

* * *

I want to explain something to some readers. It's about pairings. They're only called pairings when both people want to be together. Not when one wants to but the other doesn't. So there is no Sora and Sephiroth pairing or Sora and Ansem pairing. Ok? That's it! ( : )) 


	29. Chapter 29 Finding Sora

* * *

Sora woke up in pain. Sephiroth was a cruel man. Yet there was one thing that he was happy about. Sephiroth hadn't succeeded. Just as he was about to have his little fun with Sora, the doors barged open to reveal an annoyed Ansem. Sephiroth was jerked off the frightened Sora and dragged out. Sora watched after them until they were out of sight. The next thing he heard was a door slamming shut and muffled yelling before a series of agony filled cries rifted his way. He winced as he heard these and realized that his door had been left wide and he rushed out of his room. He was as quiet as he could be as he ran through the halls toward the exit. Yet just as he set his foot out the door, electricity shocked him and a force pulled him away from the door. He didn't cry out in pain as he landed on the floor. He didn't want Ansem to hear him and abuse him again. He stood up with a panicked expression on his face and began to frantically search around for any other ways to get out. He found none and began to panic even more. He raced down the hallways in search of another exit and came across the doors in which had held him inside the first time he had come to the castle. Inside he heard explosions and bangs and shouting from his three friends and someone who sounded like Ansem. He pushed the doors open and came across a scene of chaos.

* * *

Riku turned his head and saw a very confused and frightened Sora standing in the doorway. Ansem looked over at him and saw what he was looking at. His brows furrowed before he turned and completely face Sora. Sora stared at him before turning and running down the halls again in a new wave of confusion and fright. Riku turned on his heel and followed after the younger boy, Cloud giving him a look of disapproval before attacking Ansem again while he was off guard. Riku rushed after his friend. He finally caught up with Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the boy to jump in surprise and fright. Sora whirled around to face Riku. As soon as he saw who it was, he calmed down, dropping to his knees. Riku kneeled in front of his friend with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Sora, are you ok?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Sora looked into Riku's face before attacking him with a hug, clinging to him for dear life. "Sora, what's the matter?" he asked in a worried tone as he wrapped his arms around Sora trying to reassure the boy that everything would be okay. "I can't leave the castle!" he said, tears heard in his voice. "Of course you can Sora." Riku said. "No, I mean I really can't leave the castle. I have no say. Something is keeping me in. When I tried to leave, something pulled me back in while electrocuting me!" he replied as his grip got even harder than before. Riku winced as the boy's nails dug into his skin in his back.

* * *

Cloud threw his sword down in anger. The Ansem they had fought had only been a replica. Leon walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. "Let's go find Sora and Riku." he said before heading towards the door. Cloud nodded and picked up his sword before following the calm brunette. They didn't have to search long before they heard Sora's voice as he told Riku about not being able to exit the castle. Cloud immediately rushed to Sora's side and knelt down beside the two younger boys. Sora looked at his older brother and attaching himself to him in a hug. Cloud wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close saying comforting things to calm his brother. Sora slowly began to calm down and finally he was able to let go of Cloud. "Now, calmly explain what you mean by not being able to escape from the castle. Tell us about what you saw and if you have any idea as to what might be holding you here." Cloud said as his eyes turned soft as he watched his distressed brother. Sora nodded and began to explain what Sephiroth was about to do to him before the real Ansem dragged him away and about the agony filled yells and about how he tried to escape but failed. The other three listened carefully as Sora told them all this. They hadn't even realized they were still in the hallway where Ansem or Sephiroth could easily stumble across them. Luckily, neither man showed up. Leon thought for a minute before he looked down at the black Sora. "It might be the spell holding you here. We need to get rid of the spell as soon as possible. Then we can leave." He said. Sora looked up at him with surprised eyes. "How'd you figure all this out?" he asked. "I put all the pieces together after you told us what had happened." He said before going into thought again to find a way to get rid of the spell. Not even Riku could think of a solution this time.

* * *

Ok...I know you wanted something to happen between Sephiroth and Sora Dani but no, nothing happened. Anyways...What'cha think? 


	30. Chapter 30 An Experiment?

* * *

Ansem glared at the figure on the floor in front of him. Sephiroth cringed at the sound of his voice. "Don't ever try that again or I'll kill you. Got it?" he asked, his voice cold and dangerous. Sephiroth shook his head as much as he could. "Good. Now make sure it doesn't happen again." He snarled at him before heading towards the door. Sephiroth slowly got into a kneeling position before he spoke, his voice stopping Ansem as he reached the door. "I just want to know how you're allowed to have some fun with other people but I'm not." He said in anger as he stood up. Ansem turned and faced him before walking towards him. "You're allowed to have fun with other people but not with my experiment. If this experiment is successful then you'll be able to have as much fun as you want to with him and he will be willing to participate. So shut up and be patient." He said before walking out of the room to leave a pissed Sephiroth to tend to his wounds in which he had received.

* * *

Sora sat in silence as the group thought in the middle of the hallway. He looked down at the ground as he waited patiently for any suggestions from the other three. He had given up thinking a while ago. Part of it was because it hurt his small, puny brain and the other was because he just couldn't think of anything. He was under too much pressure and stress for him to be able to think of anything. He looked up at them with hopeful until he heard a noise from a hall a couple of hallways from them. "Someone's coming." He said. The three snapped out of their train of thought when they heard this and immediately started to think of somewhere to hide until the person passed them. Cloud grabbed onto Sora's wrist and pulled him into the closest room with the other's following close behind. They closed the door as quietly as possible before the footsteps turned onto their hall and proceeded to come closer to their door. Everyone held their breath as the figure walked by and turned onto the next hallway. They all let out a sigh of relief after the couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. "Ok, I think out would be safer to just stay in this room until we can figure out what to do." Leon said as he turned around to face the room. What he saw made his mouth drop open. In the room they were standing in was filled with heartless everywhere. Yet, they didn't attack them. Their eyes only got big as their gaze settled on Sora. Cloud drew his sword and stepped in front of Sora ready to protect his younger brother. He waited but nothing happened. If anything happened it was the exact opposite of what they expected. Instead of attacking they started to cower in fear and trying to get to the back of the room as fast as they could. Cloud looked at Leon with a questioning look on his face. Leon, who had regained his composure, shrugged his shoulders before placing a hand on Cloud's sword and gentle made him lower it. "I don't think they will attack. I think they're afraid of us." He said.

* * *

Riku stared at the cowardly heartless who had crowded to the back of the room as much as they could. Sora seemed to go into some sort of trance as his eyes swept over the sea of scared heartless. Riku noticed this and waved a hand in front of his face causing the younger boy to snap back to reality. "What happened?" he asked. Riku shrugged before speaking. "You zoned out for a minute there." He said as he watched the younger boy gaze at the heartless again. "I-I think I can communicate with them." He said in a strange voice. His gaze became distant as he said this. The other three looked at him with weird expressions, Cloud's coated with worry at this. Sora suddenly snapped back and looked at them. "They said that they're the failed experiments from the past. Ansem has used them to try out a spell but each one failed." He said before he zoned out again, apparently talking to them again. Suddenly, Sora's face fell. The three immediately wanted to know what was being said. Sora looked over at them with a sad stricken face. "And?" Riku asked, fearing the answer. "I'm the current experiment." He said before falling to his knees. The room fell silent as the group heard this. It repeated itself over and over again in each boy's head. Would Sora turn out just like all the others? But what if this experiment would succeed? What would happen then?

* * *

So...um...any opinions? 


	31. Chapter 31 Was it Successful?

* * *

Sora stared at his hands that sat in his lap. He was the current experiment? What would happen to him? There were so many failed experiments. Was he soon to be added to that long list? He shook his head rid of such thoughts. He glanced up at the other's whose faces showed many emotions. He looked back down at his hands again as he let them think about it. "Sora." Cloud said in a firm voice. He looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yes?" he asked his older brother with curious eyes. "Ask them if there is any way to stop the experiment. If there is anyway to get you back to normal. And maybe them." He told his brother. Sora obeyed his brother without question as he turned and faced the sea of heartless. Sora zoned out for the third time that encounter as he communicated with the heartless. When turned back towards the three boys anticipating an answer he smiled a very small smile. "Is there?" asked Riku. Sora looked at the ground for a moment before turning his face up and looking at them. "There is one thing. But it's very questionable. It might not work." He said.

* * *

Cloud snuck down the hall following a heartless as it led him through the maze of hallways. It stopped at a door and looked over at Cloud. Cloud took this as a sign that this was the room that held the spell book in which could reverse the spell on Sora. He nodded and the heartless squirmed underneath the door and unlocked it. Cloud entered the room to see a study with a small bookcase to the side of the door. He walked over to it and began to look at the tittles of the books searching for something that sounded like it would help Sora. He came across a book that was battered and seemed to have been read a million times or more. He took it out and held it to the heartless's face. The heartless nodded and started to head towards the door looking back to make sure Cloud was following. Cloud wasn't far behind as they left the room pausing only for a second to lock the room back. After that task was done they headed back towards the room as silent as they had come. When they finally reached the room, Cloud rushed in as quickly as he could and began leafing through the pages trying to find the correct one. The others gathered around him and watched as he searched the book. Sora blinked before he spoke to his brother. "It's on page five hundred thirty two." He said. Leon, Cloud and Riku looked at the boy with curious eyes. "He told me." He said as he pointed at the sea of heartless. Not being helped out at all, Cloud turned to the page said and looked down to see the spell with a description of several outcomes including if it failed and if it succeeded. He looked up at Sora with uncertain eyes. "Are you sure you want to try this?" he asked his younger brother. Sora slowly began to nod trying to make a serious face but all it looked like was that he was constipated.

* * *

Sora stood in the middle of the room in the middle of a shattered heartless sign as he got ready to try to remove the spell from him. Cloud was trying to concentrate on what he was to chant. Riku was readying his weapon in case anyone was to enter the room. Leon only sat to the side as he watched the scenes unfold before him, his weapon by his side in case Riku needed any help. Sora, all the while stood in the middle of the circle thinking about how cool it would be if hotdogs could actually walk on earth and do karate. Cloud looked up at Sora with a worried look on his face. "Ready Sora?" he asked his younger brother as he snapped out of his train of thought about karate hotdogs. He nodded solemnly and closed his red eyes. Cloud uncertainly began to chant what was on the page in the book. The shattered heartless sign in which Sora stood began to glow a silverfish white color and a black liquid kind of gas snaked its way towards Sora. It wrapped itself around Sora's body making Sora glow. A strange noise began to be heard in the room but it was very faint. A yellow began flash every other word Cloud said. Soon Sora was covered in the liquidly gas. Suddenly, the room went completely dark before silver light began to glow where Sora stood. A flash enveloped in the room blinding everyone. As the light faded away, the other three waited impatiently for the results.

* * *

Okays peoples. I have to, yet again, give credit to flaggot4ever for Sora's face looking constipated when trying to look serious. Thanky Dani! Other than that...was it a good chapter? 


	32. Chapter 32 Riku Remembers

* * *

The light died down leaving everyone blinded. Once they got their sight back, they turned their gaze towards where Sora stood. Riku's lips cracked a smile as he saw the sight before him. "I-It worked. Sora's back to normal!" he cried out in happiness. Sora opened his eyes revealing ocean blue eyes filled with joy and laughter. Sora slowly walked around the room making sure that the spell wouldn't came back. Once done he looked up at Riku who stood only a few feet away from him. "Yup!" he said before hugging Riku and jumping up and down. Riku smiled and jumped along with him. Finally Sora stopped and rushed over to his brother giving a hug not even Cloud could escape from. He finally gave in and began to hug back. He could feel Sora's smile through his clothes as Sora hugged him tightly. He smiled slightly as he looked down at his younger brother happy and full of his usual energy. Sora soon let go and bounced around the room happy to be regular again. Riku, Cloud, and Leon almost forgot that Sora was actually eighteen instead of the five year old he was acting like. Sora stopped his bouncing and looked over at them with another constipated face. Cloud guessed that he was trying to look serious. Riku, Cloud, and Leon couldn't help crack a smile at his face. "What are you laughing about!" he asked as he face showed a pout. They looked at him apologetic faces before another fit of laughter washed over them.

* * *

Once the three were finally done, Leon being the first one done of course, they looked at him and his annoyed look that had settled on his face along with his arms being crossed. "Now. What is it you were about to say?" Cloud asked his brother as the last traces of laughter left his voice. Sora sighed before looking at them. "What about them? We have to try and turn them back to normal." He said as he gestured toward all the heartless in the room. "Maybe if they stand inside the sign and we repeated the chant then maybe they would be turned back to normal." Riku suggested. Sora smiled at this and looked over at Cloud for his thoughts. Cloud nodded and looked at the sea of heartless standing in the room. "Sora, try and get them to get inside the sign. I'll get the book ready to try the chant again." He said as he reached for the book in which he had laid on the floor. Sora turned and faced the heartless, his eyes doing the talking for him. The heartless understood and began to pile into the sign as Sora had done. In minutes Cloud was beginning to chant again. Yet this time they didn't get through it. The door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Ansem.

* * *

Sora scrambled to get behind Riku who was only feet away from him. Ansem turned his angry eyes in his direction making Sora flinch behind Riku. Riku drew his sword and readied himself for a fight against the man. Ansem only stood in the doorway as he glared at him. Finally, Ansem began to walk towards the two boys. "Sora, you have a keyblade you could use you know." Riku whispered to his boyfriend. Sora's eyes widened in realization before slapping his head. He held out his hand summoning the keyblade into his hand before he walked to Riku's side instead of behind. He readied himself for battle against the evil man who had kidnapped him twice. The man smirked and sent an magical attack towards the two. They rolled out of the way and were up on their feet in a matter of seconds after they rolled. Riku rushed in towards Ansem and swung his sword, barely missing him. Ansem turned his back towards Sora as he walked toward Riku with crossed arms. As he neared Riku he began to speak. "You still don't remember do you?" he asked. "No matter, I'll make you remember our last encounter." He said as he sent another magical attack at Riku hitting him directly in the middle of the forehead. Pain shot through Riku as the attack dissolved into Riku's head. Suddenly, he fell to the floor as it searched through his mind for the covered memories. Sora rushed forward but was only met by an attack from Ansem. He rolled across the floor after he made contact with the attack. He slowly stood up just to find himself inside a clear orb type cell. He could only beat on the clear glass and watch as Riku held his head in pain. Riku suddenly went limp before he got up on all fours breathing heavily. "You. It was you who attacked me!" he said in an angry voice before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Umm...no comment? 


	33. Chapter 33 Rescued

* * *

Cloud and Leon had been standing to the side watching the scene unfold before them. Cloud through down the book and drew his sword. Ansem turned toward him at the sound of his metal. "You have nothing to do with this so don't interfere. I came for them, not you." He said before saying something under his breath. Cloud suddenly couldn't even move his hand much less his entire body. Ansem turned his back to the two men and returned his attention to the passed out Riku and trapped Sora. He whispered a spell and the three of them disappeared from the room. Cloud was finally able to move. He grabbed the book from the floor and opened it to the correct page. "What are you doing?" Leon asked as he saw this. "Sora would have wanted me to finish the spell. I'm going to finish it and maybe they can help us save them." Cloud said as he began the chant again without interruption. Leon only stood back as the light began to shine again starting the same process Sora had gone through. When the light faded in the middle of the shattered heartless sign, there stood many men and women Cloud's and Leon's age. They seemed dazed as they looked at their hands and feet. One looked up at them with glistening eyes. "Thank you. We will do anything to help you. Just name it." She said. The others nodded without hesitation.

* * *

Sora sat across from Riku, his hands bound behind his back. He looked at the silver haired boy in front of him before speaking. "What did you mean? You know, when you said that he was the one who had done those things to you?" Sora asked, his voice sounding mature for the first time since he had turned eighteen. His face was so sad and filled with emotion that Riku couldn't look at him. "Remember the spell he used on you? Well he tried to use that spell on me when I was fifteen. It was interrupted by something so I got lucky. I could have been one of those failed experiments you saw back there." He said as he looked at the ground. Sora couldn't imagine Riku being one of them. He just couldn't. Sora then began to wiggle beside his boyfriend as carefully as possible. Once beside him, he leaned onto Riku making the older boy smile slightly. Riku laid his chin on Sora's brown gravity defiant locks, closing his eyes as he rested there. Sora didn't know what was to come but he didn't want to go without making up with Riku. "Riku." he said in a small voice but loud enough for Riku to hear. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm sorry about everything. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have gotten tangled into this mess." Sora said in a sad voice. "Don't say such things. There's nothing for you to apologize about. It was me who cheated on you. It was me who decided to get involved in this mess because I love you. I could have ran away from that fight two years ago in the hallway if I hadn't of loved you then. I still love you now no matter what my actions may say." Riku said. Sora smiled slightly as Riku said this. He had chosen to stay by Sora's side during that fight. "Riku, why did you cheat on me?" he asked timidly. Riku didn't even stiffen at the question. He felt that it was about time he answered the so long avoided question. "I…I just thought you would be happier without me in your life. I figured that if you caught me then you would never want to come near me again. I always brought pain and misery in your life so I wanted to remove myself from your life. But then I realized that I only caused even more pain and misery for you. I instantly regretted my decision. I realized, Sora, that there is one thing that will never change no matter what I say. I can't ever stop loving you even if I tried." He said in a soft voice. Sora was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "I love you too Riku. Besides, no matter how hard you tried you couldn't survive without love." Sora said before gently dozing off into sleep while still leaning on Riku.

* * *

Riku woke to someone's voice. "But they just look so cute! I don't want to disturb them!" said a woman's voice. "Do you want to save them or not?" asked a man's voice. Riku opened his eyes to see two people standing in front of them with the keys in hand. "Aw, they woke up anyway." Said the woman who moved in and undid the chains that were holding Riku's hands together and moving onto Sora. Sora slept through his release. "That's just like him to sleep through the most important things." Riku said. Sora's chest rose and fell in the rhythm of sleep. Riku smiled slightly as he watched him. The woman smiled along with him but it was the man who interrupted them. "Hello? You want to save him or not? If you do get him up and get your ass moving." He said before he crossed his arms sternly. "Ok, ok, you don't have top be all stern about it." Riku said as he lightly shook Sora awake. The boy only groaned in his sleep before turning over with his back to them. "He's hard to wake up." Riku explained to the impatient man and giggling woman. The man sighed in irritation before he began to help Riku in trying to wake Sora up. Finally the brunette opened his eyes, irritation clear on his face. "Geez, you're worse than my alarm clock in the morning." Sora said as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Finally! Get up. We have to leave here as soon as possible." Said the man. "Who-who are you! Are you trying to kidnap me! Ah! Get away! Riku help!" Sora began to rant. Riku laughed at Sora as he scrambled behind the silver haired boy. "First of all, my name is Jonathan and this is Cacie. Second, we're here to rescue you." Jonathan said. "And third, Sora, you can use your keyblade when you're in danger you know." Riku said as he looked at him over his shoulder. Sora smiled sheepishly before stepping out beside Riku and giving the two apologetic smiles.

* * *

The four snuck down the halls without a sound in case Ansem or Sephiroth were prowling the hallways. Soon they entered the room again, Sora and Riku awed at the sight of all the people back to their original state. He looked at Cloud and smiled his trademark smile before turning to the two people who had led them through the hallways and saved them. "Thank you. Riku and I appreciate this so much. What can we do to repay you?" he asked. His eyes were sincere, he actually was starting to look and act his age. Riku and Cloud couldn't help but give small smile to another as Sora did this. This experience hadn't been such a bad one after all. Sora was finally realizing the world around him and that he had to grow up sometime so why not now? Sora really was becoming a fine young man. Cloud's face fell slightly as he realized how he would slightly miss the old Sora. The one he used to have to keep a good eye on no matter what happened. But now he wouldn't have to. Leon placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder as if he knew what he was thinking. Cloud smiled at him before looking back over at his younger brother. No matter what he would still be older than him. That he was thankful for. "Oh, no! We were paying you back for helping us. So you don't have to repay us. You did us a much bigger favor when you turned us back to our normal state. We thank you for that. Besides, this was the least we could have done for you." Cacie said as she smiled at Sora. Sora nodded before he turned and face Cloud, Leon, and Riku. "There's still one thing we have to do before we leave this place. We still need to defeat Ansem and his stupid dog Sephiroth. But first we need to get these people to the ship where they will be safe until we can leave." Sora said with a serious face. This time, it actually worked. Cloud, Leon, and Riku nodded as soon as Sora finished. The sooner this entire thing ended the sooner they could get home.

* * *

Sigh Only one more chapter left...so sad isn't it? Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. I'm happy at how many people have supported me throughout this entire story. Thank you all! 


	34. Chapter 34 Final Chapter

* * *

Sora looked at the three men around him. He was ready to fight. Ready to get rid of the people who had made him an experiment. He wanted to kill them with all his heart. He looked at each face as they nodded signaling they were ready. He nodded and started heading down the halls with the others following him without a word. The only thing heard was the sound of their feet walking against the floor. Soon they reached the doors of which had caused the group so much pain and trouble. Sora took one last look at his friends before the battle and gulped. This battle would be hard for all of them. He knew it. Just as he raised his hand to push the doors open, Riku took his hand in his own. Sora looked at him. Riku only smiled at him before kissing him. "Just in case." He said when Sora looked at him with questioning eyes. "Remember your promise." Sora said. Riku nodded and together they pushed the door open. It opened to reveal a prepared Ansem and Sephiroth. With no words exchanged between the two groups, they immediately went into battle.

* * *

Sora panted as he landed on his feet, keyblade in hand. He looked at Ansem with eyes of fire. He wouldn't let him win. He was the keyblade master after all. He was supposed to defeat the heartless and if he got rid of the one who controlled them then maybe it would solve the problem once and for all. Riku landed beside him panting just as hard. They looked at each other and nodded before both boys ran at Ansem ready to kill. Ansem smirked and held out his hand doing a spell. At the last moment, the boys split up going opposite directions and ending up right behind Ansem. Ansem didn't even have time to be surprised before two swords were stuck through his back, the ends coming out of his front covered in crimson blood that dripped to the floor. They pulled them out and watched as Ansem staggered and fell to the floor into a pool of his own blood. The boys stared at their work while regaining their breath. Sora looked over at the other fight to see Sephiroth about to attack them again. He nudged Riku in the side before rushing off to help them, stopping Sephiroth's attack just in time. Riku followed suit and joined them. It wasn't long till Sephiroth was on the ground in his own pool of blood near Ansem. Their blood began to mix from the pools expanding. The four boys looked at their results with relief in their eyes. Sora allowed the keyblade to disappear as he trapped Riku in a hug. Riku responded with a smile that was small but still held many emotions.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon all sat in their living room relaxing for the first time in a long time. Cloud watched his younger brother who had gained a newly found respect from his friends. Sora leaned on Riku with tired eyes yet they were alert as if he was expecting another attack to come their way. Cloud laughed to himself as he noticed this. Yet he knew that they still had to be on guard for a couple more years until they were sure that the heartless were never coming back. He sat back and looked out the window at the ocean that lay before them, the rhythm slow and steady like always. He hadn't realized how much he had missed listening to the waves crash against the shore. He stood up and motioned to Leon to come with him so the two younger boys could have some time alone together. Leon nodded and followed him out of the room glancing back only once before entering the hall where Cloud stood. Leon walked to the wall across from him and leaned on it, well aware of Cloud's intentions of spying on the boys.

* * *

Riku looked up to see Cloud and Leon had left the room. He looked down at the brunette who was leaning on him. He didn't interrupt the silence. Instead, he let it stay just so he could cherish the moment. It was Sora who broke the silence. "Riku…I'm glad." Sora said. Riku looked down at the boy. "About what?" he asked. Sora looked up at him with happy eyes. "That you cared about trying to get rid of my misery. Even if what you did was irrational I'm still glad. You know, we could have just talked it out before you even thought about doing that." Sora said as he found comfort on Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled a sincere smile. "Yeah. I should have talked to you about what I felt. But you still forgave me even after what I did. I don't what to ever do that to you again. I promise I won't." Riku said. Sora smiled as he closed his eyes. "I know you won't." he replied as he fell asleep leaning on Riku. Cloud pulled away from the doorway. Leon looked over at him. "Satisfied? You trust Riku now?" Leon asked as Cloud came over to him. Cloud didn't say a word but Leon knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't worry. I know Sora will be happy and I know that Riku will keep his promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud. Cloud nodded as he closed his eyes. He knew Leon was right. He was sure too. Sora had finally been able to grow up and now he can handle his own problems. He would miss Sora's childish behavior in a way. But that was in the past. Times were beginning to grow happy again.

* * *

**_END.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end...so sad. I want to thank all the people who actually reviewed my story while I was writting it...thanks a bunch. I really like it when people give me their opinions on the story so I can make any corrections. Also, thanky Flaggot4ever for giving me those two random sayings...you know, the castrate and the constipated face part! LoL. Well, all I want to know now is what everyone thinks about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it! 


End file.
